Love in unexpected places
by Romantific
Summary: Edward Masen has just moved to Forks Washington with his dad after the death of his mother. Edward is socially awkward and gay and quickly befriends equally socially awkward Isabella Swan after her failed attempt at flirting. After a mysterious run in with a giant wolf during a walk in the woods Edward soon finds his life changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.

The move. Ch. 1

"Edward could you grab that box?" My dad asks as he locks up the house for the last time.

I look up from mums flower garden to see my dad with two boxes in his hands and one at his feet.

"Can I take some of these dad? To start a new garden at our new place. It'll be like mum is there with us. I promise I will look after it." I beg him and feel a couple of tears slip down my face.

"Sure grab some pots from the shed and two hand shovels, I will help you" he said smiling at me. I quickly do as he says and we take one of everything.

Soon we are on the road leaving Chicago for good and heading to Washington to start our new lives.

After six hours on the road we pull up next to a two story house with a beat up old red truck and a police cruiser outs the front.

Our houses are almost identical, getting out of the car I immediately start unpacking boxes heading for the smaller of the two room upstairs and I make quick work of unpacking my things.

It doesn't take me long, four hours max, then I set about helping dad with the rest of the unpacking.

I head out the back to find a place to start my new garden tomorrow after I have been to the store for supplies.

"Hi, I'm Bella" a voice behind me says startling me and I let out a yelp spinning around so quickly I trip and fall flat on my ass.

Not my finest moment.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Bella asks as I get up blushing furiously, one of my inheritances from my mother.

"Yeah I'm fine, you just startled me is all" I said brushing myself off. "I'm Edward by the way, and just so you know in advance I hate people shortening my name in anyway so please don't" I say holding my hand out for her to shake.

She smiles "duly noted, just so you know I don't like being called Isabella so please don't. It's just Bella."

"Got it. Hey do you know where I can get garden supplies? All mine are back ho..ah, I mean, back in Chicago" I finish biting my lip and scratching the back of my neck.

"Are you starting a garden?" She asks. Well duh! I think to myself. Why else would I want garden tools?

"Ah, yeah. It was my mums, I'm just carrying it on" I said quietly.

"Oh, that's nice. Where is your mum? Is she inside, Can I meet her? My dads inside with yours." She babbles.

"Non...ah...you can't meet her. She passed away a few weeks ago. Cancer. It's hereditary, she got it from her mother." I choked out.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. Wait doesn't that mean that you..?"

"So. Garden supplies?" I ask cutting her off and changing the subject.

"Yeah, there's a hardware store in town. A place called Newtons. I can take you there if you want, I need to get a few things in town anyway so..."

"That would be great thank you." I said smiling "hey why is there a police car in your front yard?" I ask curiously and she blushes.

"Oh, my dad is the chief of police around here." She says quietly.

"Oh, cool." Is all I said..

"Hey do you wanna go see a movie with me tomorrow? There's this new action out that I wanted to see. It could be good." She asks. I shake my head.

"No thanks, I really wanna get this done." I say and her face falls and she looks disappointed, confusing me girls are weird.

"Oh, I can help you if you want and we can go after."

"No thanks, I want to do it alone." I say ignoring the look on her face. If she's looking for a boyfriend she won't find one here. I mean, it's not that she isn't pretty because she is but, she's not my type if you know what I mean.

"Sure no problem, another time maybe?" She asks hopefully confirming my suspicions.

"Sure, you could invite some of your friends. Help me get to know some people so I won't be completely lost when school starts on Monday." I say to her and she looks frustrated.

"Are you that oblivious? I'm trying to ask you out here, on a date not a group outing." She says annoyed.

"I know, I was just trying to let you down easy" I say and she frowns.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I blush "oh..." She says blushing "you're..." She trails off embarrassed.

"Gay." I stated.

"I'm so sorry, I mean we can still be friends right?" She asks still blushing.

"Don't worry about it, and of course we can be friends,I mean we live right next to each other so we have to get along so... What?" I ask blushing as she laughs cutting off my rant.

"I don't know how I didn't notice it before, it's pretty obvious actually now that I think about it." She laugh while I continue to grow even redder.

"I"lol ahh...see you tomorrow." I say bolting inside and heading straight for the stairs ignoring her laughter behind me.

"Edward could you come here for a minute please? There's someone here I want you to meet." Dad yelled foiling my escape plan.

I walk back down the stairs and head into the living room to find my dad standing in the middle of the room with a man with greying chocolate brown hair and a matching moustache in a police uniform.

"Edward this is Chief Charlie Swan, he lives next door with his daughter and has offered to drop in on you and keep an eye out from time to time whenever I have to go meet a client." Dad explained.

"Hi Chief Swan" I say offering my hand. "I just met your daughter. I hope you don't mind but she offered to take me to the hardware store tomorrow for garden supplies." I tell him and he frowns.

"Are we gonna need to have a talk son?" He asks making me return his frown.

"A talk sir?" I ask confused.

"About my daughter and your intentions towards her." He says making me blush and my dad snicker.

"I'm, I'm ggay sir." I stammer out blushing so hard I can feel my toes turning red.

"Oh...well...that's alright then. Have fun tomorrow." He smiles and I bolt for the stairs hearing laughter behind me.

Yeah thanks dad. Traitor!


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say a quick thank you to bornonhalloween for the advice. Hopefully this chapter is better than the last one.

Be warned it is quite longer than the last.

disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

First day of school. Ch.2

Monday morning I find myself following Bella to school in my car which thankfully arrived yesterday afternoon while I was putting the finishing touches on the garden which I had decided to add on.

I lined the walls of the outside of the house with mums flowers and I bought more of my own to spread out front and back.

I didn't end up going out with Bella and her friends and no-one was available and I'm pretty sure she was also still embarrassed about her failed flirting.

Arriving at the school, I park next to Bella's truck trying and failing to ignore all the stares I was already getting.

"Come on let's go get your schedule from the office. By the way you won't be the only newbie starting today. Apparently the school on the Rez burnt down so the kids from that school had to transfer here." Bella said leading me to a small building on the left with the word 'OFFICE' written above the door. Very original.

"Rez?" I ask confused.

"About twenty minutes away is the Quileute reservation. Basically all of the Native Americans in this area live there. They mostly stick to themselves but if you meet any of them they are nice people. This weekend we are all heading down to First Beach for the big Bon-fire that happens every month on the Rez." She explained "you should come, it's really fun."

"It's a bit cold for the beach isn't I think" I say looking at her like she has two heads.

"Not all of us swim, we just hang around the fire talking, sharing stories and eating some BBQ. It's really fun. Please Edward, I know you're not doing anything."

"And how would you know that?" Shocked I look up to see her glance at me.

"Your dad asked mine to look out for you while he was away last night."

"I don't know when he's going to stop treating me like a kid. I can look after myself." I grumbled opening the door letting her in first.

"Good morning Mrs. Cope this is Edward Masen he's starting today so we just need to get his schedule." Bella smiled at the lady at the reception desk who looked to be in her fifties and has a polite face with plenty of laugh lines.

"Sure thing Miss Swan, welcome Mr. Masen I hope you enjoy your first day here at Forks High, here's your schedule and I need you to get this slip signed by all your teachers for the first week to determine your progress here. I'll need you to hand it back to me Friday afternoon please. Good luck." She winked.

"Thank you ma'am" Taking my papers from her I turn back to Bella and we leave.

XxX.L.I.

Opening the door to walk outside, I walk into what feels like a wall but is really just a really tall, really well built man. I end up sprawled on my ass looking up at the giant man in front of me and immediately blush, he's HOTT!

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking. I'm Jacob." He says helping me to my feet.

"No harm done, I'm Edward and this is Bella." He smiles apologetically at me as he shakes me hand then turns to Bella and freezes looking like he just discovered the moon.

Bella looks up at him and blinks blushing deeply.

"We've actually met a long time ago, when I'd come visit my dad during the summers before I moved here. Our dads are actually best friends." She says and Jacob looks confused for a minute before recognition lights up his face.

"Oh..I remember you. Charlie's daughter. It's been a long time, I am transferring today. My school burnt down."

"Yeah I heard about that, what happened?" Bella asked.

"Paul. It was an accident, he got a call and had to rush out of class and forgot to turn the gas for his Bunsen burner off. The science building blew up and took the rest of the school with it."

"Oh good god, was anyone hurt? Can we help rebuild it or something?" I asked concerned.

"No-one was hurt just a few bumps and bruises for the teacher and if you would like to come to the Rez everyday after school and on the weekends I'm sure we can find something for you to do."

"Well I'm not very good with a hammer or anything but gardening, painting and cooking I can do. Oh and supply runs, but not for timber my car's not built for that." I babbled excitedly.

"That's alright every bit of help helps and all that. You know what I mean" he chuckles.

"I can't help today, I have a few things to do but every other day..."

"What are you doing I thought you were coming over to mine to help each other out with our homework?" Bella frowned.

"I am, at five. I'm going for a walk, it's been a month today Bella." I explained and understanding crosses her face.

"Do you need some company?" She asks softly.

I shake my head "No thank you, I just need to be by myself for a while. That's why I'm going for a walk."

"Okay well I'm here if you need me" she says then turns back to Jacob who looks lost.

"I'm sorry but, what happened a month ago?"

"My mum, she uh...she died a month ago today. That's why my dad and I moved out here. Though I don't know why it's a longer commute to work for my dad." I said frowning.

"I'm sorry man, I know how you feel my mum was killed in a car crash when I was twelve."

"Oh, mum had some genetic cancer that she got from her mother and her father before her and so on. They all passed in their forties, never made fifty, though symptoms developed early on. It's incurable, they can only by time."

"Doesn't that mean you will get it if it's genetic? And what does your father do if you don't mind me asking?"

"Yeah if I don't already have it and he's an attorney based just outside of Chicago on the far side." I said. "I think he moved us out here to have an excuse for avoiding me." I said looking down at my hands that were fiddling with my papers.

"I'm sure that's not true. Your dad loves you, you'd have to be blind not to see that." Bella said frowning. I swear that's her most dominant facial expression.

"No, I know he loves me I don't doubt that. But he loved my mu even more and it hurts him to look at me. I look so much like her it's uncanny the resemblance." I take out my phone and pull up a photo of the two of us together.

"Wow." Bella gasped look at the picture with Jacob looking over her shoulder.

"She's beautiful. You could've passed for twins." Jacob said looking at me as the bell rang.

"Well we have math first Jacob, are any of your friends starting today?" I asked interrupting his longing stare at Bella as she said he byes and headed to her English class.

He nodded "Yeah all but Paul is here today, he starts tomorrow." He said as we walked toward the math building. I nodded "So you and Bella, is there anything going on there?" He asks casually. I laugh.

"No. She's not my type." I say blushing and I swear I heard him sigh in relief.

"What is your type if you don't mind me asking? And do you know if she's single?"

If possible I blushed harder "Yes she's single as far as I know, and as for my type you don't wanna know trust me."

"I do wanna know, no judgement." He said holding his hands up as if in surrender as we sit down at the three seater at the back of the classroom. I sigh closing my eyes and blushing so hard I feel as if my head is going to explode.

"I'm gay." I said so only he could hear me.

"Oh, well as long as you don't try and get in my pants we're cool" he joked and I peaked and eye open shocked.

"Really, you don't care?"

"No my best friend is gay" he said smiling "and stop calling me Jacob it's Jake." He said as a blonde girl with an overly flirty smile came up to us.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. Is that seat taken?" She asks pointing to the seat in between us.

"Hi Jessica, I'm Jacob and yes it is taken. Sorry." He said not sound very sorry at all.

She looked at me still trying to flirt. Emphasis on trying.

"And you are?" She purred. Not gonna work honey I thought, Jake snickered beside me as I shifted uncomfortably under her leer.

"Edward Masen. I'm new to town"

"Really? Well I'm free if you want a tour guide" she said batting her lashes at me.

"No thanks I've got one but thanks for the offer." I said letting her down gently. Turns out I should've just kicked her off the ledge instead of being polite. She's like a pit bull once its latched on, it ain't going nowhere.

"How about we have lunch together instead then huh?"

"No thanks, I have plans to sit with friends." I didn't really have plans to sit with anyone actually I just assumed Bella would sit with me.

"Dinner maybe?" By this time Jacob is laughing so hard tears are dripping from his chin. "What the hell are you laughing at?" She snarled glaring at him. He just shook his head. "Well?" She asked looking back at me flirty again.

"I have plans" I said looking at Jacob for help.

"How about tomorrow?" She just doesn't give up. I thought exasperated.

"Look you're not my type alright? Now can you please leave, you're creeping me out." I said irritated which sets Jacob off again.

"What is your type? Maybe I can be that." Is she desperate or what?

"Do you have a dick?" I asked bluntly.

"No?" She said but it came out like a question.

"Well then I don't think you can be my type unless you have a sex and personality change. Please leave." I say trying not to blush.

"Oh my god you're gay?" She shrieks.

And on cue here comes the blush of mortification out in force.

"Yes I'm gay not that it's any business of yours and could you please keep your voice down?"

"Ugh that's disgusting you little freak." She snarls making me shrink back in my seat "I can't belief I thought you were hot, do you have any idea how wrong that is? I mean come on, that's just sick..." During her rant I shrink further and further back into my seat as tears form in my eyes and start to fall.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Jake roared making us both jump and everyone else stare. "You are the disgusting one here. Where do you get off judging people on their preferences when not one minute ago if you had hit on him any harder you would've been raping the poor bastard. Get out of my sight you filthy tramp. If I see you anywhere near him again I make your life a living hell. Do we understand each other?" He practically snarled the last part at her and she stomped off.

"You didn't have to do that" I whispered not looking up as I silently cried.

"Yes, I did. She was out of line and had no right judging you, besides I told you I have a gay friend so I was technically defending him too."

"Yeah but if she tells other people you will have no hope of making and friends here because of me. I will understand if you stayed away from me from now on. I don't want to ruin your last year of high school." I whispered still looking down.

He grabs my chin making me look at him.

"Hey, I don't need anyone besides the friends I've already got and I don't care about popularity. Don't worry about what she says and stick with me and mine. We'll take care of you. Nobody messes with us Rez boys, have you seen the size of us?" He joked smiling at me. I smiled back up at him wiping at my face.

"Thank you. You're a good person. Most people avoid me when they find out I'm gay."

"People are afraid of the unknown, I prefer to keep an open mind. Besides, I have this strange urge to protect you. To keep you safe like I would a brother. Almost like you're..." He cut himself off.

"Almost like I'm what?"

He shakes his head "Nothing, never mind" he says frowning as Jessica walks to the front of the class.

"Listen up girls, you better keep your eyes on your boyfriends, the new guy Edward Masen is a queer." She shouts and Jake stands up outraged.

"Miss Stanley" the teacher says at the door.

None of us had notice his arrival and frame the clock on the wall he's ten minutes late.

"Pack up you things and head to the principals office right now. If there is one thing I won't tolerate it's discrimination. I will have you know that I am also a 'queer' as you so kindly put it. Now leave, I will be there in a moment to inform the headmaster of what just happened here." He said shocking everyone.

"Mr. Masen a moment please, you too Mr. Black." Jake and I got up and followed him out to the hall.

"I believe you both have a slip for me to sign." We both hand him our slips.

"I'm sorry for the trouble sir." I mumble looking at the ground.

"There will be none of that, you did nothing wrong. Lift your chin, you never look down for anyone. I am Mr. Malty and I will be your maths teacher this year. Now that you have been outed you can expect this year to be rough but if you have good friends in your corner then you will be just fine. I've been there. Chin up Masen, I will be back in ten, I just need to sort Miss Stanley out." With that he walked off.

Jacob threw his arm over my shoulders and lead me back into the classroom.

"I got your back." Was all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this story. Stephanie Meyer does.

 **For those who are wondering:** yes Jake did Imprint but he hasn't told anyone yet as Bella knows nothing about the supernatural world yet.

I thought it would be nice to make Edward and Bella friends. It makes a nice change. Please review all input is welcome so long as it's not nasty.

 **Horse sized wolf. Ch.3**

After eight torturous hours of being the laughing stock, the bell finally rings. Jake, Bella and I are all heading out to our cars together.

"Are you gonna be okay Edward? You sure you don't want and company?" Bella asks, concerned as I am getting into my car.

"Nah...I need to be alone. Clear my head." I say while trying to keep my emotions in check.

Today was hell, turns out not everyone has an open mind in small towns. Luckily I met all of Jakes friend and they all treated me like their long lost little brother. I always had one or two of them around me in and out of class. Because nobody messes with the Rez boys, no-one touched me. They just made fun of me which in my opinion hurts more.

Apparently this Paul guy who starts tomorrow will be in every one of my classes.

"We'll be careful and we will see you at five for our homework date." Jake was joining us now as well

"Sure, see you both then." I said starting my car and heading off.

XxX.L.I.U.

About twenty minutes later I was parked at the edge of the woods near a trail.

Getting out of the car I grab my backpack and zip up my jacket to start my trek into the woods and in what seems like forever, I find myself in a small clearing. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.

I head for the centre and sit down on the ground with my back against an old tree stump.

Once comfortable I let everything I have been holding in come pouring out and just burst out crying.

"Oh mum, I miss you so much.

Dad tries but I can tell he's avoiding me because I look so much like you it hurts him.

Even though I made some really good friends today, I hate it.

I hate it here because it symbolises the fact that you aren't here anymore and not only have I lost you but I'm losing dad as well.

I started school today and it was horrible,, the people here are so cruel, though it helped that I had Bella, Jake and his friends backing me up." I sniffled "Why did you have to leave me mummy? Can you even hear or see me? Please send me a sign. Tell me it's going to be okay because I don't know how much more I can take. I just want the pain to end." I finished sniffling and crying even harder, then I heard a twig snap.

I spun around to find myself face to face with a horse sized wolf.

I shrieked falling backwards on my ass again, scurrying away form the massive animal never taking my eyes off of it.

The wolf sat down and woofed and laid on it's stomach to show me it meant no harm.

I stood cautiously and looked in its eyes and it stiffened, I found myself so drawn to it that I walked right up to it without even noticing.

It whined crawling closer to me, I tentatively reached my hand out for it to sniff and he licked my face.

"Eww..." I cried leaping back and giggling.

I walked up to him again, this time unafraid and pet him. He headed into my touch wagging his tail.

I smiled at him still petting him and started crying again making him whine and nudge my face with his snout.

"She heard me." I told him and he tilted his head curiously "she sent you to me as a sign that she is there and she is listening." I said crying harder.

I looked up at the sky "Thank you mum. I love you. I miss you." I looked back down at the giant wolf as he nuzzled me with his giant snout and I collapsed on the ground hugging the massive animal and crying as he curled around me protectively.

XxX.L.I.U.

After a while I'm worn out from all the crying and lying on the massive grey wolf that is still curled around me when we are both startled by my phone ringing.

I frown no knowing the number. I answer it anyway.

"Hello?" I ask cautiously.

"Edward, how much longer will you be? It's almost five."

"Jake? How did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you." I say confused and continue petting the wolf.

"Bella gave it to me. Hey can I ask you something?" He asked changing the subject.

"Sure, ask away."

"Do you think Bella would date me?" I laugh.

"How would I know if she would date you? Just ask her."

"sure easy for you to say. Hurry up and get your skinny ass over here. We're stuck on Biology." He hung up.

I rolled my eyes getting up.

"I don't know if I will see you again and for that simple fact I don't want to leave, but I promised my friends I would help them with their homework. Jakes a nice guy and all but he's kind of an airhead." I said to the wolf and he snorted standing up and walking behind me.

Suddenly I am being lifted up and sitting on top of the massive wolf and he's bounding towards me car. Luckily I had my backpack on my back already.

Not five minutes later he is letting me down next to my car.

"I'll miss you wolf. I hope I see you again." I say while petting him.

He whines shifting closer to me and licks the side of my neck, sniffs it then does the same to the other side. Almost like he's scenting me.

"Stop that it tickles." I say giggling and pushing him away while he woods at me.

"I have to go." I say as I hug him. "By wolf." I let him go and he whines as I start my car already feeling the emptiness from earlier. As I drive I hear him give out a small howl and I let a tear fall.

XxX.L.I.U.

Arriving at Bella's house, Jake answers the door and gives me a weird look whiling sniffing the air.

"What do I smell?" I sniff my armpits.

"No, did you just meet Paul?" I look at him strangely.

"No, he starts at school tomorrow doesn't he? Why?"

"Nothing." He says walking off and muttering under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own this story.

 **Paul. Ch.4**

The next morning I arrive at class early to try and avoid making a scene with narrow minded biggots. It didn't work very well, they cornered me near the cafeteria thought they didn't touch me for fear of the Rez boys they said some pretty hurtful things to me and I spent the next ten minutes in tears.

I sat down at my desk and drew my grey wolf that now resides in my dreams from yesterday on the cover of my notebook and waiting for everyone else to show.

XxX.L.I.U.

About five minutes later I hear heavy footsteps coming towards me and assume it's Jake considering his size.

"Hey Jake." I say not looking up from my drawing as the chair beside me becomes occupied by his large form.

"Cool wolf, looks real." An unfamiliar masculine voice that could turn me on without even looking at he said from beside me. I look up to see the most gorgeous man to ever walk the planet. He's at least two feet taller that my 5"6' and has the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. I think I'm in love.

"I'm Paul" he says while smirking at me and offering up his hand.

" ." I stammered out like an idiot taking his hand blushing furiously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward" he's still smirking making me blush even harder if that was even possible.

"Paul, leave him alone. He's about to spontaneously combust." Jake says sitting down next to him. "Hey Edward, just ignore him I do. It works for the most part."

"Hi Jake" I say blushing still, realising that Paul still has my hand. "Ccan I have mmy hhand back please?" I feel like a blushing little school girl.

"I don't know can you?" He smirks "you have soft hands, and you're beautiful when you blush." He notes and I feel I could start a fire with how hot I am at this point in time.

"Paul..." Jake says warningly.

"Jake, Imprint" he says back in the same tone shooting him a warning look and Jakes eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Deadly" he says never looking away from me.

"What does Imprint mean?" I ask and he shakes his head. For some reason I don't want to push for an answer, I feel safe with him.

"I'll explain in due time, but for now I want you to have lunch with me." He said "I want to know who the mysterious Edward Masen is" he says smirking at me again.

"There's nothing mysterious about me, I'm a socially awkward klutz who also now happens to me a lepper because I'm gay." I say looking back at my book and finishing my wolf.

"Did someone say something to you again Edward?" Jake asked getting angry.

"Forget it Jake." I whispered staring at my finished wolf and touching it's face.

"What did they say?"

"Nothing, it's alright Jake." I whispered as I cried silently and he appears next to me taking the book from me and grabbing my hands and trying to make me look at him.

"It's not alright Edward look at you, you're crying."

I let out a sob and feel a hand touch my back and lean into it feeling comfort if only a little bit.

"They were talking about my mum. They said she wasn't around because she couldn't stand having a fag for a son" I tell him and he looks like he's ready to kill someone.

"Who was it? I'll kill them." He snarled making me flinch back into Paul who immediately wraps his arms around me and I bury my face in his chest.

Strange I don't even know him and yet he feels so safe to me.

"Calm down Jacob. Now. You're scaring him. Don't you dare lose control in here with him so close."

Jake takes a deep breath and the trembling in his hands calm.

"Who said it Edward? What they are doing and saying is not alright."

"They don't know Jake. Please just leave it" I plead.

I don't care if they don't know. It's still not alright to talk to you hat way." He says softly.

I sigh dropping my head further into Paul's chest.

"Tyler, Mike, Jessica and Lauren." I whispered.

"Stanley again? What she didn't learn her lesson yesterday?" He says getting angry again.

"Please just leave it Jake, I don't want you getting into trouble over me I'm not worth it." I say and feel the arms around me tighten and a hiss escapes Paul. Oddly enough instead of frightening me like it would've if someone else had done it, it kind of turned me on a bit despite the bitter situation.

"Don't talk about yourself like that Ed" Paul says and Jake nods. I don't scold him like I would everyone else for shortening my name.

"I told you yesterday you feel like a long lost brother to me and to the rest of the guys. You are worth it and we would protect you with our lives." He said sincerely making me cry again.

"Well you don't feel like a brother to me." Paul snorts making me look up at him. Frowning and slightly hurt I start to pull away from him but his arms tighten slightly "that would make me asking you out really weird and really gross." He smirks. I laugh.

"You have a strange sense of humour."

"That wasn't a joke. I was seriously asking you out. I'm picking you up at five." He says with finality like it's already a done deal, I gape at him and look to Jacob who shrugs.

"You're asking me out? Why?" I ask befuddled.

"Because I like your." He states like it should be obvious.

"But we just met." I stated confused.

"So?" He says raising a brow at me like I'm a loon.

"So, you don't even know me" he shrugs.

"We can fix that at lunch." He says like that fixes everything.

"You're very cocky" I say eyeing him cautiously.

"I know" he smirks making me blush furiously at the unintentional double meaning behind my words.

"Paul leave the poor guy alone before he bursts." Jake says as the teacher walks in.

Today is going to be a very long and interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own this story.

Getting to know you. Ch.5

By the time lunch comes around I'm about ready to runaway and hide in my room and never come out. Between Paul's flirty comments and everyone else staring, pointing and making crude remarked every time they see me I just want to disappear.

The good thing is Paul just has to send a glare in their direction and they scurry off immediately. He just gives off this don't fuck with me vibe.

I'm walking towards an empty table with my lunch tray when I feel a warm arm slide around my waist to rest on my hip nudging me alone faster. I look up to find Paul smirking at me and he throws in a wink as he pulls out my chair for me making me blush again. Man he's talented.

"I told you you were having lunch with me" he says still smirking.

"So you did" I said "what do you want to know?"

"What's your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Jr. Yours?"

"Paul Gregory Lahote. Your mums name?" I smiled.

"Her name wade Elizabeth Maree Uley. Speaking of I need to start looking for my Uncle Sam. It's part of the reason my dad moved us out here along with avoiding me. She said he would help me when the time came. Whatever that meant. She was very cryptic but she was also very beautiful...what? What is it?" I ask when I finally notice the way he is looking at me. It was hard to explain.

"I need to take you somewhere after school. There's something you need to see." He says vaguely.

"What is it?" He shakes his head.

"Just trust me"

"Okay"

"Who do you look like?" I take my phone out and show him the picture of me and my mum.

"Is that your sister?" I laugh.

"No, that's my mum." He looks at me shocked.

"What did you mean when you said your dad is avoiding you?"

"My dad loves me, he does but, he loved my mum even more. I look just like her and it hurts him to look at me so in fulfilling mums wish in sending me here to find my uncle he also had an excuse to hardly ever see me. He works just outside of Chicago on the far side so he will rarely be home. If ever." I muttered.

"Wow, that's harsh. But don't worry, you got me Jake and the boys. And Sam when you find him." He said giving me his first real genuine smile since I met him. "When's your birthday?"

"March 30, you?"

"January 6, what do you want to do when you graduate?"

"Haven't thought about that, mum was sick for a long time. I didn't have time to think about that, I was too busy worrying about when her last day would come." I said.

"Can I ask you what happened? I think I'm about the only one in our group that doesn't know what happened." He says "Actually save it for when you find Sam so you don't have to explain again." He said as the bell rang. "Don't forget to wait for me this afternoon, you're spending the whole afternoon with me. Lucky you." He smirks dumping our trays and dragging me to class completely ignoring the looks we were getting.

Four hours later the day is finally over and I'm growing increasingly curious about where Paul is taking me.

"What about my car? Paul I can't just leave it here"

"Jake can drive it home for you and drop the keys off when he gets back come on." He says practically throwing me in the car.

"Where are we going?"

"La Push" is all he said.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"It's the Quileute Rez" he says by way of explanation.

Twenty minutes later we are pulling up in front of a small house that looks more like a cabin and Paul is helping me out of the car.

"Paul why are we here? Is this your house?" I ask as he knocks on the door.

"You'll see and no it's not my house." He says as the door opens to reveal a beautiful young woman with three long scars down her face. "Hey Emz, is he in?"

"Yeah Paul come on in. Who's this?" She asks looking at me. I go to answer but Paul cuts me off.

"I'll explain in a second" he says dragging me through the house towards a decent sized living room where a man in his mid twenties is sitting in an arm chair reading a book he looks up as we walk in and I shift behind Paul a little bit as the man looks at me strangely.

"Have we met?" He asks me.

"Uhmmm...no, I don't think so?" I say shifting behind Paul a little more.

"Paul what's going on who is this? He looks so familiar" he says looking a little edgy.

Paul grabs my hand a pulls me to stand in front of him facing the man?

"Edward Anthony Masen Jr, meet Sam Uley." Paul says and I gasp looking at him.

"This is really him? I found him?" I ask shocked. He smirks.

"Yes it's him and technically I found him not you." He quips. Sam looks at me as if he's trying to decipher a particularly difficulty puzzle.

"Masen...I know that name. Why does it sound so familiar?" He asks me. I take a deep breath.

"My mother was Elizabeth Maree Masen, formerly Elizabeth Maree Uley." I said and his eyes widened.

"Lizzy? You're Edward, she wrote me often. The only reason she would send you here was if she..." He trailed off looking at me, his eyes watering.

"She died a little over a month ago" I choked out wondering if it would ever get easier to talk about her. "The night she passed she told me to come to you Uncle Sam. She made dad promise to bring me here, she said you would help me when the time came what did she mean?" I asked. He shook his head.

"That is not a conversation for now young Edward, you will know when to come to me. Now it is time for you to come and give me a hug and explain to me what happened. Thank you for bringing my nephew Paul, I've got it from here." He said dismissing him and I panicked grabbing Paul's arm before he could move.

"No, please don't leave." I begged making Sam raise a brow.

"I imprinted on him Sam." He said and Sam drew in a sharp breath. And I huffed.

"Everybody but me knows what that means" I grumbled like a petulant child and they chuckled.

Sam cleared his throat before speaking. "There's much to discuss but imprint basically means soulmate. If you have been imprinted on already then we have run out of time, you need to tell me what happened to your mother and the I will explain everything."

Paul led me to the two seater and took my hand for support.

"When I was fifteen mum started getting ill, we went to the doctors but they just brushed it off as a common cold and proscribed anti-biotics. This went on for a little over a year, she would get sick and the doctors brushed it off. She would get better for a while and then she would be worse the next time she was sick again. Dad was going nuts pulling his hair out with worry because we all knew there was something seriously wrong with her." I paused to take in a shuddering breath looking down at my hands.

"Six months ago mum was admitted to the hospital while I was at school, I was having a particularly bad day because of the anti-gays at school, blaming me for Ma's illness. They said it was my karma for being such a freak." I heard a couple of growls and a gasp but I didn't look up, too wrapped up in my story at this point.

"Anyway dad called to tell me she was in the hospital and had been vomiting blood for at least and hour and was barely conscious when I got there. About three hours later the doctor walked in looking remorseful and told us she had some genetic form of cancer. Dad said that her mum passed away when she was forty eight, of cancer and her father before her. They said it was in the last stages and she had only months at best, that if it had been caught sooner that they could've given her years instead of months but now all they can do is make her comfortable." By this point I had tears streaming down my face and I couldn't look at anyone or I would lose it and not be able to finish it.

"Dad sued the multiple doctors we took her to for millions, he a lawyer so he knew what to do, he kept voice recordings of everything and paperwork I case of this thing. We tried to get her more help but the damage so done because of their negligence." Sam traded spots with Paul and hugged me to him.

"In her last days she spoke of you Uncle Sam" I said looking up at him. "He exact words were 'you must find your Uncle Sam Eddy, it's very important. He's the only one who can help you now. It will be hard on you but you must trust in him. Promise me you will go to him.' She said this everyday for six days straight, stressing on how important it was I find you and that I need your help, only you can help me now. What does that mean?" I asked through the sobs that were finally escaping as he rocked me.

He sighed "Alright Edward, it's my turn to explain and you must promise to keep and open mind."

"I have seen some pretty strange things lately Uncle Sam, I am about as open minded as they come."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

It's your destiny. Ch.6

"Did your mother ever tell you about our tribe?" Sam asked.

"No, she said it wasn't her place, that I would learn when needed but not from her. She always spoke in riddles, it was maddening trying to find her hidden meanings. Dad never worked it out but I could. Mostly." I mumbled.

"Where is your father Edward, why isn't he here?" Emily asked.

"I wouldn't know, I rarely see him since mum died. He avoids me because I look so much like her it hurts him to look at me." I said in a small voice.

"A real father would be there for his son during a time of grief. Yes he lost his wife but you lost your mother, he should be with you." Sam said angrily.

"I don't really mind being alone, I always got along with mum better. I was always fighting with my dad whenever I had a dream and it came true he would tell me to grow up, and that it wasn't real. Mum always believed me and would tell me of her dreams, she said our dreams were very important and were the barrier between life and death and that in time I wouldn't dream anymore, it would evolve into something more."

Sam was quiet as he listened, no-one else said anything either. We just sat and waited for him to gather his thoughts. Finally he sighed and nodded.

"There is a reason why you weren't raised here Edward, you were born here and spent your first year of life here, but like every seer before you, you had to learn amongst the pale faces to better your skills, but also for your safety.

Your mother was supposed to bring you back here on your eighteenth birthday when you were supposed to be imprinted on, but we weren't counting on her getting sick. We knew she would eventually because of her family's history with cancer.

You won't gain this illness. It stopped with her, because any day now you will change.

You nephew are the true Alpha's true mate, it is why you have the vision and why the illness will never touch you or your offspring.

You are a submissive wolf and when the time comes you will bare children for your mate." He said seriously.

"So you're saying he will have my kids?" Paul asked.

"Hold up, I'm a male. I'm no genius but the last time I checked, a male couldn't get pregnant and why doesn't it surprise me your the alpha?" I said to Paul.

"While you are male nephew, you are also submissive. Submissive trumps male. It is your destiny to help guide this pack and the tribe through greatness. You are for lack of a better word, the pack mother." I snorted.

"Well Jake did tell me yesterday that I would make a good housewife." I said and Paul growled.

"And how would he know?"

"I cooked dinner for Jake, bell and I last night when we went to Bella's to help each other out with our homework. And don't growl at me." I scolded him scowling slightly.

Sam snickered "It's already started."

"What?" I asked indignantly as Paul rolls his eyes.

"Can I have my imprint back please Sam?"

"In a minute, when are you planning on showing him your wolf?"

"He's already seen it." Paul said making me frown.

"What? No I haven't."

"Yes you have you just didn't know it. Yesterday in the clearing, the big grey wolf you were cuddling up to." Paul smirks making me blush and my eyes widen.

"That was you?" I ask incredulous. He nods.

"In the giant flesh." He stated proudly even going as far as puffing out his chest. I decide someone needs to deflate his ego and it might as well be me because he can't hurt me.

"Wow...you look better as a wolf." I say smiling slightly, Paul looks like he wants to cry and then I hear this boisterous laugh coming from behind me. I spin around to see Jake standing in the entrance to the living room laughing so hard he's holing his sides in pain.

"Oh my god Eddy, that was awesome." He guffawed. I glared at him.

"Don't call me that." I snapped and his eyes widen in shock.

"But Paul..." I cut him off.

"Called me Ed, my mum called me Eddy and everyone else calls me Edward. Don't do it again."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about the Eddy thing but how come he gets to call you Ed?" He whines.

"Because I said so." Paul smirked at him and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

XxX..L.I.U.

"Thank you for taking me to see my uncle. I didn't have the first clue as to how I was going to find him."

"Don't worry about it Ed, I already knew him and you said you were looking for him and why so…" he trailed off as we sat in his car in my driveway.

"Did you know that I didn't even know he existed before mum got sick?"

"That's how it had to be. You weren't supposed to find out about your heritage before you turned eighteen."

We sit in silence for a while, but it's not uncomfortable.

"So, about this imprint thing. We're soulmate's?"

"Yes, in a sense. You are my submissive and mate, I am your Dominant,mate and Alpha." He smirked at me.

"Wow, that's quite a lot." I sighed "I guess I should head inside then." He was out of the car and at my side before I could blink and opening my door for me.

"I'll walk you in." he said taking my hand. Stopping at the door he turned to me and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

I nodded and my breath hitched as he leaned in. "Tomorrow I'm taking you out to dinner" he whispered in my ear. I leaned back to look at him.

"I need to cook for my dad."

"Leave him a meal I'm the oven. Come on please, I want to take my imprint out on our first date together." I sighed and nodded. "Great." He beamed and kissed me. On the mouth. At my front door. I was so shocked I didn't move for a moment but I could say that kissing Paul is my new favorite pass time.

He pulled back and smirked at me. "Was that your first kiss?"

I blushed "Was it that obvious?"

"No, but you were pretty shocked when I kissed you and you're blushing like mad so…" he trailed off giving me that rare smile. I smiled back when he kissed me again.

"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." And with that he drove off leaving me blushing and smiling like mad.

I can't wait until tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Thank you to all those who are following the story and are leaving reviews. It's much appreciated, I will have another update soon.

 **Preparation for the first date.** **Ch.7**

For the first time in my life, I find myself actually looking forward to going to school.

So much has happened In the short few days I have been in the tiny little town, I made a couple new friends, saw a giant wolf in the woods, met my soul mate, met my uncle, found out I was a wolf and a seer and a submissive and the mate of the alpha, found out my soulmate was the wolf from the woods and my dominant and my alpha.

Does anyone else feel like their head is going to explode?

I don't and it's my life. Let us not forget I am also going on my first date tonight and I'm a mixture between freaking out and excited.

XxX

Turns out I won't be driving myself to school today.

I walked out the front door to see Paul sitting on the bonnet of his car in my driveway with a shit eating grin on his face and blushed.

"Hi" I whispered as I walked up to him.

"Hi beautiful." He said pulling me in for a kiss then leading me to the passenger side and opening the door for me.

I gasped "A gentleman?" I mocked.

He rolled his eyes "shut up" he muttered getting in the car.

XxX

I love having an alpha as a boyfriend.

People have been leaving me alone today, I mean I still get the odd fowl look but ever since Paul claimed my lips in the middle of the cafeteria for like a full five minutes, people have left me alone.

No snide remarks, no 'accidental' elbows to the ribs nothing. I'm telling ya, it's the don't fuck with me vibe. It extends out to friends, family and boyfriend.

For the first time since I arrived here in Forks I won't home in a good mood, although I think my impending date tonight had something to do with it as well.

I am currently standing in front of my cupboard staring at its contents and just scratching my head. I give up and dial the one person I know can help me.

"Bella, please I need your help. I'm dying here, I donn't know what to wear."

"I'll be there in a minute." She sighed.

I rushed down the stairs to get her in and ran into my dad on the way to the door.

"Edward what's the matter with your you know better then to run in the house." He scolded.

"Sorry dad I'm just waiting for Bella to come and help me."

"With that?" Too much. I said too much.

"Uhmmm I have a date tonight and I don't know what to wear."

"A date?" I nodded "With someone from school?" I nodded "Tonight?" I nodded again. "Who could you have possibly met and accepted a date with already? We haven't even been here a week yet." He said incredulously.

"His name is Paul and he's gorgeous. He's very tall and polite and protective. Oh and I met uncle Sam, Paul knows him and took me to him yesterday. When I mentioned I was looking for me uncle Sam and he asked what his name was, I told him and it all went from there." Dad looked a little overwhelmed when she doorbell rang.

"Ooh, that'll be Bella." I said rushing to the door, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside and towards the stairs.

Dad cleared his throat and I cringed turning to him. "Yeah dad?"

"I want you to introduce me to him before you leave." He smirked at me. Smirked.

"Da'aaad." I whined.

"Don't whine boy, I want to know that my little boy is safe." I blushed turning to Bella ready to cry.

She shrugged "You should see what my dates have to go through. He even shows them his gun."

"That's very helpful. Thanks Bella."

When we walk into my room and she sees all my clothes thrown on the bed she laughed and got straight to work.

"Did he tell you were you were going?"

"Nope, he didn't even ask me out. He told me he was taking me out to dinner." I rolled my eyes.

"Caveman. And I thought chivalry was dead." She said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

"Shut up and help please."

She ended up picking out my dark wash blue skinnies, black long sleeve shirt and hoodie to much and paired my black volleys with it.

"Thank you Bella you're a life saver." I said hugging her.

She just laughed and left me to change, which I finished doing just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said yelling and running down the stairs, but dad already beat me to the door and opened it. What was he waiting right next to it or something?

"Junior, what did I tell you about running in the house?" he scolded. I turned bright red as Bella laughed and Paul smirked at me. "I'm Edward senior." He said shaking Paul's hand.

"Paul Lahote, its nice to meet you Mr. Masen."

"I remember the Lahote family from when I lived here with Liz the first time. Your mothers were close friends, we were there when you were born." Dad said making Paul Smile at me. "That doesn't mean I won't come looking for you if you hurt my little boy or he returns in a less then perfect condition, you hear me?"

Paul nodded. "Yes sir, not a hair out of place when he returns." He said seriously.

I turned bright red "Dad please stop." Paul let's going said dragging out the door.

"He's just looking out for his little boy." He teased.

I smacked him "Don't start on me. Your not supposed to tease your date."

"You're right I'm sorry let's start again." I pulled me to him by the hips. "Hi, beautiful." He said and kissed me.

I blushed "Hi."

"Let's get out of here huh? You look sexy by the way." He said backing out of the drive.

I can't wait to see what the night will bring!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

I would like to thank all the followers I have so far and also my reviewers.

 **The date Ch.8**

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going?" I am Paul as he drives us out of town.

"We're going to Port Angeles." Was all he said.

"Where?"

"It's about twenty minutes away from here."

"What's in Port Angeles?"

"Everything, cinemas, restaurants, parks and basically everything that isn't here that is usually included in a town."

"Cool." I said not really sure what else to say so I decided to change the subject. "So what happens at these bonfires anyway?"

He glanced at me "You know about that already?"

"Yeah Bella invited me."

"Did she?" he questioned with a obvious tone in his voice.

"I'm gay remember? Me dating and kissing you should be all the proof you need if my other quirks don't do it for you."

"You could be faking it."

"Good point." Was all I said making him look at me again. Longer this to e making me nervous.

"You're not are you?" he questioned Still looking at me.

"Eyes on the road." I all but shouted at him.

"Oh please, I could drive these roads in my sleep. Plus I have excellent reflexes, you would have more of a chance at getting into an accident then me." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about the damned stats of a car accident, what I care about is you making me have a damned heart attack because you forget I'm not used to all this supernatural crap yet." I scold him making him roll his eyes again but looks back to the road.

"You're not faking right?"

"Oh for goodness sake. No I'm not faking it." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "And we were talking about what happens at the bonfire." I reminded him.

"Right I was going to invite you to that tonight but since you've already been invited I'll just have to invite you to the story telling afterwards."

"Story telling?"

"Yeah first it's just people showing up and chatting, then comes the bbq and then the building of the bonfire. After the bonfire is built we just carry on with chatting for a hour then the outsiders get sent home and the Elders come down to join us. After the last elder and all the pack are there, you will be introduced as the new seer for the tribe and as my mate. The pack will introduce themselves to you and then will come the story telling. Basically it's just a bunch of old legends about our tribe and the packs through the generations but it is important for you to hear them and know our history."

Wow that's a lot to take in.

XxX

We pull up in front of a small Italian restaurant and Paul helps me out of the car and holds the door open for me. If it weren't incredibly sweet I would've smacked him for treating me like a girl.

"Table for two please" he said to the Maître d' who quickly lead us to a table.

"Would you like anything to drink sirs?"

"I'll have a sprite please." I said.

"Cold please." Came Paul's reply and he typed it into this electronic menu thingy he had in his hand.

"No problem, the waitress will bring them over in a moment with your menus. Enjoy your meals." He said before leaving and I looked up to see Paul smirking at me.

I blushed "What?"

"You're so cute ordering sprite and not even noticing the waiter was giving you come fuck me eyes." He teased and I swear if I don't get a handle on my blushing habits around him my face is gonna be permanently red.

"First of all what's wrong with sprite? And second he's not a waiter he's a Maître d' and third he was not giving me come to bed eyes but she is with you." I said nodding toward the waitress with too much make-up on in all the wrong colors brining us our drinks and menus.

"Here you go gentleman." She said setting our drinks down and turning to Paul completely ignoring me. "If there's anything I can do for you, you just let me know and I'll take care of you." She said emphasizing on anything and walked off causing me to almost choke on the mouthful of sprite I just took.

The look on Paul's face was hilarious, it was almost as I he couldn't decide whether to be amused or horrified making me laugh.

"Shut up, what do you want to say?" he muttered.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." I said snickering. He just smirked and gave it right back as usual.

"Well if you wanted meatballs we could have just went to my place for dinner but I should warn you they are a choking hazard as they are rather large." He boasted and I looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear what he was whilst he laughed at my horrible blush that was so bad it was reaching my toes again.

"Paul! You can't say stuff like that I public it's rude and embarrassing, that type of stuff is meant for privacy not for the world to hear." I scolded making him laugh and smirk at me yet again.

"Yeah but you didn't deny you wanted it." I blushed even harder, unable to speak I looked at the glass of sprite in my hands on the table and shifting uncomfortably. "Don't worry beautiful I know you're not ready for that and neither am I. I'm going to treat you right which means nothing more than first base until you say otherwise." He told me.

I blushed yet again "How am I supposed to do that?"

He rolled his eyes "Well one would open their mouth and say the words." He replied sarcastically making me wait for it…..blush.

"I can't even think the words without blushing let alone say the words."

"Which just goes to prove how not ready you were for that sort of stuff yet. If you can't say it you can't do it was always been a thing of mine." (literally, I say it all the time to my younger siblings and it pisses them off) he said seriously and it made sense.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed.

"Well of course I am." Smug bastard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Change of plans. Ch.9**

We are halfway through dinner when I start to feel really hot and shaky.

"Ed what's wrong? You don't look so good." Paul said feeling my forehead.

"Well if that wasn't a blood to the ego." I tried to joke but I came out forced.

"No Edward you're burning up and shaking almost as I you're…" he trailed off looking at me then around the restaurant worriedly then his eyes widened as he spotted something over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"What the… Jake." He shouted waving him over and I looked up to see both him and Bella standing next to our table.

"Hey I didn't know you guys were here as well." Jake said smiling as usual. Apparently they are here one date as well and Bella didn't tell me, we are going to have a serious talk about that later.

"Never mind that." Paul said urgently nodding toward me "We need to leave Jake, look, at him."

Jake looked at me confused and felt my forehead making me lean back annoyed before understanding crossed his face.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that and for the love of God stop freaking touching my forehead." I snapped making his eyes widened.

"It's happening quickly." He said moving Bella to his other side. Did he imprint on her?

"What the hell are you talking about, what's happening?" Bella asked. On good I'm not the only one that's confused then.

"I'll explain later but for now we need to get him out of here to somewhere private and fast." He told her as Paul helped me out of my seat leaving money on the table for the meal.

I felt like I was about to combust with his hot I was becoming, not to mention the constant shaking that was making my teeth chatter.

"Paul, what's happening to me?" I whimpered scared as hell and achy.

"You're changing. The first shift is always painful but I promise the next time you shift it will be as easy as breathing and with hurt a bit." He told me leading me into the woods well away from peoples prying eyes.

XxX

Jake excused Bella and himself mostly to give us some privacy but also because he was going to tell Bella the truth about what was going on. I was the encouraging nod Paul gave him before he left and smiled.

When he was certain we were far enough away from public Paul turned to me and smiled reassuringly.

"You need to strip." He told me seriously.

I blushed and glared at him "Excuse me?" I said appalled he could be thinking of such a thing at a time like this, I mean I could barely focus on anything but the pain I was in a the moment and besides that he said we'd wait for that.

"Not for that get your mind out of the gutter." He rolled his eyes "If you shift with your clothes on the will be ripped to shreds. They don't just pop in and it of existence along with our wolves you know. So you need to take your clothes off so you have something to wear afterwards." He said and began stripping his own clothes making me blush harder.

"Why are you stripping?"

"I'm your alpha, I need to be there to help you through the change." He explained patiently.

I started stripping as well at a much slower pace but soon picked up the pace along with that pain. Paul was already naked and took my clothes from me placing them with his under a tree out of harms way then shifted into a giant grey wolf.

I stepped up to him and touched his face as he nuzzled my shoulder when a massive shudder ripped through me making me fall to my knees and Paul whined stepping up to me and nudging me again and I cried out because that hurt pretty bad.

He yelped leaping backing up and tentatively licking my neck and curled up around me protectively like he said the last time. I leaned into him seeking his warmth and whimpered and another much stronger shudder rippled through me along with a burst of heat.

Paul leapt up and started circling me and sniffing at me every few seconds, whining as I cried out in pain while writhing on the ground.

Pretty soon I felt like I was vibrating and felt my bones breaking and reset themselves slowly. All I could do was scream in pain, I couldn't even hear Paul's loud whines anymore.

After what felt like years I just lay there sniffling and Paul came and wrapped himself up around me again. Every now and the he would give my shoulder a lick and give a low whine to show his concern for me.

The sound of a twig snapping and a small gasp alerted me to someone else nearby making Paul stiffen and let out a warning growl but I could find it in my to do anything other then shuffle closer to him for protection.

"Oh my god Edward!" Bella yelled rushing towards me and Paul's growl got even louder as I shuffled even closer to his side and another giant wolf, a russet colored one, nudged her back with his snout.

Suddenly all the pain I had felt over the last few hours came back tenfold making me let out a blood curdling scream and thrash about until suddenly all I could hear was a dogs whimpering noise.

"Edward, can you hear me baby?" came Paul's voice in my head.

I just continued to whimper, I was in the much pain to even attempt an answer. But slowly the pain was leaving and I could feel him nudging me trying to get me stand up on my paws. Hang on, PAWS?

I hear laughter and leapt up and spun around almost tripping over the log behind me. Scared as hell and not knowing what was going on I whimpered and looked around desperately for Paul who appeared in front of my as soon as I thought name and nuzzled his snout into my neck and licking me.

"Are you okay baby?" I heard Paul's voice in my head but he wasn't speaking "It's a wolf thing baby, you'll get used to it. Jake's here too." He said stepping back making me whine, waiting him near.

The russet wolf stepped up to me and scared the crap out of me, making me hide behind Paul while whimpering slightly and Paul let out a growl warning him to back off.

"It's just me Edward."

"Jake?" I asked, cautiously stepping toward him and away from Paul.

The russet wolf nodded, staying where he was so as not to frighten me again. "Yes Edward, it's me Jake. I won't hurt you." He took a step forward again. "We've been waiting a long time for you seer wolf." He said bowing down to me and confusing the hell out of me.

Why do these things keep happening to me?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **It's official, I'm cursed. Ch.10**

"Uhm, why are you bowing?" I asked staring at the giant wolf like he was nuts, which he was, and shifted closer to Paul feeling comfort in his warmth.

He turned to me and licked my face and nuzzled me, he seemed very affectionate in wolf form.

"I'm actually like this in both forms but you weren't ready for the part of me until you shifted and understood better why I am the way I am." He said curling up around me protectively and continuing to pick my neck when I said on the ground and snuggled as close to him and I could get.

I heard a twig snap behind us making me sit up in alarm, trying to get closer to Paul for protection as he growled at the intruder shifting me behind him again.

"Chill guys, it's just Bella." Jake said making me ears perk up and my family wag.

I walked up to Bella and liked her face making her jump back and smack at me. I swear I was the only clumsy wolf in the world because when I jumped back to avoid Bella's smacking hand, I tripped over a log I didn't see behind me and tell back in something cutting my side. I yelped and whimpered in pain.

Paul was beside me instantly growling at Bella as he came to me and started sniffing at me. When he found the slash in my side he nudged me.

"Roll onto your side baby." I did as he said, whimpering even more as the cut stretched making it bleed even more.

Paul laid close to me offering warmth and comfort and he licked my wound clean, speeding up my already quick healing ability apparently.

Bella went to walk forward but Paul growled stopping her.

"I'm sorry sorry Edward, I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Bella said and Paul continued growing at her.

I whined "Paul it was an accident, she didn't mean it." I told him but he just continued to growl quietly warning others not to come near.

"He needs to calm down first Edward." Jacob said nudging Bella back when she went to take another step seeing Paul tense. "He is the Alpha and his mate was harmed. Bella was the cause of that even though it was an accident, he needs to be sure you're okay before he can calm down but he still won't completely trust her around you again until she proves herself an ally." He said nudging Bella back the way they came seeing as Paul was getting more and more agitated because she says still so close to me. "Being my imprint doesn't count, she has to do something selfless for you in front of him. She needs to work that out for herself though, so you need to be prepared for an overprotective dominant wolf and limited, monitored Bella visits for a little while."

I whined again "But I was an accident and my clumsiness."

"It doesn't matter, this right now is a dominant wolf protecting his submissive."

"I don't like that terminology." I started, irritated.

"Alpha wolf protecting his mate. Is that better." Jake mocked making me growl which caused Paul to pause his cleaning and look around snarling.

I whined and nudged his neck with me enough and locked his muzzle. He looked down at me and wuffed slightly before going back to licking me until my wound was healed and the area around it was cleaned of blood.

When he was satisfied he crept up beside me and started to groom my face as I nuzzled into his chest feeling sapped of all my energy.

All of a sudden he leapt up and nipped the back of my neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whined.

"Come on we need to get back to your dad and I need to go see Sam and let him know you have shifted."

"When can I see him again?"

"Tomorrow, you will need to be introduced to the rest of the pack sooner then planned."

"Okay." I said happily and barked. Now that stopped me, it was weird. I just have had a funny look on my face as Paul started laughing at me.

"You're a dog now Ed, dogs bark." I leapt at him and tackled him to the ground nipping his neck and licking his muzzle.

"Okay Ed, we really need to get going now." He said nipping me again.

"Okay but…"

"What?" he asked gently.

"I don't know how to change back." I blushed, which should be impossible because hello...I'm a can wolf. But still I felt like I should know this and dumb because I didn't.

"You're not dumb because you don't know how to change back, when I first changed I was alone and he no one to teach me how to do these things and I had no idea what was going on. I was stuck as a wolf for near three weeks until I figured out how to change back. Now when I returned Sam was waiting for me and told me what was happening. I thought he was nuts, but then I realized that I just changed into a wolf so either I was high for three weeks and didn't remember taking anything or he was telling the truth. I went with option number two." I laughed.

"The key is to calm your mind and think of happy memories." Within seconds he was human again.

I felt like my head would explode with all the thoughts running through me head, I was terrified I would be like this forever. I whined and stepped closer to him when he was dressed.

He lifted a hand and stroked my face. "Happy thoughts Edward, you can do it." He continued petting me until finally I calmed enough to think properly. I thought of my mum when we were building the garden together and the would tell me stories of the third wife, although I had no idea who the hell she was talking about I fell in love with that story and often asked her to tell it to me when I was feeling down.

I didn't even realize that I had shifted back or that I was crying until I felt Paul's arms wrapped around me.

"What's wrong baby?" I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"I'll tell you another time, right now I need to get dressed and go home." I told him blushing deeply at the fact that I was naked in front of my very hot boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **The pack. Ch.11**

Surprisingly I made it home about half an hour before my curfew, Iowa's surprised because with everything that had happened to night it felt like we have been there for days but no.

And it was just my luck that my dad picked today to be observant and cornered me when I got home.

"There's something different about you." He said suspiciously, I swear he was trying to tell me with the not a virgin anymore talk.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused, because I was kinda different but I don't think it's the kind of different he's thinking.

"You said you found your uncle Sam?" he asked and I wasn't sure if I liked where this was going.

"Yeah..?" I asked cautiously.

"It's started then, it's early. She said it wouldn't start until you turned 18."

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Have you shifted?" I looked up from unlacing my shoes wide eyed, how the hell did he know that?

"What?" I asked dumbstruck.

"You shifted tonight, didn't you?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Your mother told me everything. I've always known Edward I just didn't know how to deal with it. I have something to give you, when are you going to see your uncle again?" he asked suddenly.

"Tomorrow, why?"

"Because I will need to speak to him, Liz left me something to give him when you changed for the first time. She said it would help you on your way." I nodded.

"Paul is taking me to see uncle Sam and aunt Emily after school." I tell him still reeling after what he has said so far. I shudder to think what will revealed tomorrow.

"I will meet you at the parking area and follow you there." I nodded. "Does that mean you have been imprinted on?" my eyes widened again but I decided to just give up on being surprised that he knew these things and nodded "Paul?" I blushed and that's all the answer he needed "So he's the Alpha then, not surprising considering the size of the kids what's he like 6 foot 7?"

"No Jake's 6 foot 7 Paul is a solid 7 feet tall." I stated proudly and he smirked at me.

"Well you know that they say about tall well built men?" I tilted my head confused.

"No, what." Judging by the glint in the eyes, I was going to regret asking that.

"That's not the only part that's big." I damn near choked on my tongue and blushed furiously, mortified. He just had to prove me right didn't he? Asshole.

"I..I'm um…gonna go to bed. Tired you know school tomorrow and all that." And with that I ran up the stairs two at a time slamming my door shut behind me and locking it for good measure hearing his guffaws ringing throughout the house making me cringe and blush harder.

XxX

I woke suddenly, startled hearing a scraping sound coming from my window.

Climbing out of bed, I go to see what it was. My tree didn't reach the window so maybe it was Paul, and if I was I was going to kill him for waking me at freaking FOUR in the god damned morning.

I pulled back my curtain and peered out not seeing anything, as I go to turn back I see something move and turn back.

With a shaky hand I reach for my window to open it when suddenly the pale face of a woman with blood red eyes is in my face on the other side of the window.

I let out a startled scream and fall Back "Dad…Dad?" I scream backing up never taking my eyes off the woman as she smirks maliciously at me. "DAD!" a second later he comes running in and comes to my side where I'm sitting on the ground at the foot of my bed.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked worried. Wordlessly I point at the woman only to find she's no longer there.

"There was a woman at my window, she had red eyes and pale skin. I see I'm not making it up the was there dad, she was there." I said hysterically sobbing into his chest.

"You need to call Paul now and tell him to come here." I look at him startled, my sobbing momentarily forgotten "I believe you Edward and if I'm right then that woman is extremely dangerous Edward so get him here right now." He said and rushed out of my room.

I stood and walked backwards to my side table where my phone was, never taking my eyes off the window.

"Hello?" he mumbled sleepily after three rings.

"Paul…?" I sobbed out and glanced at the window and shrieked turning on my lamp seeing the woman again "Paul please help, please come." I said scared out of my mind.

"EDWARD…?" he shouted.

"Paul please come, quickly. She has red eyes." Was all I could say but heard rustling on the other end and heavy breathing.

"I'll be there is a minute Edward hold on."

"Please hurry."

"I will baby." He said and hung up just as dad walked back in the room with a book in his hand.

"Let's wait downstairs, I don't want you up here on your own." He said and I practically flew into his arms as he lead me out of room and down the stairs to the living room.

About two minutes later there was a knock on the door and the again and I whimpered clutching my dads arm as he went to open the door.

"No dad, what if it's not." I said panicked.

"It's me baby." Paul said behind the door and I rushed to open it and jumped into him and burying my face in his naked chest and sobbed. "What happened?"

"I heard scratching on my window and I went to have a look but there was nothing there, but as I went to go back to bed suddenly she was there." I sobbed clutching him tighter.

"Who baby, who was there?"

"I don't know, a woman. She had red eyes and she moved so fast, she was smirking at me." I said and he tensed.

"I need to go and have a look, see if I can catch a scent." He said making me panic.

"No, please don't leave me."

"I won't take long, Sam is here. I'll leave Jake and Jared here until I get back okay?"

"But dad said the was dangerous, what if she hurts you."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine, you just stay with Jake. Don't go anywhere without him understand?" I nodded crying harder as dad pulled me back from him.

"He'll be fine Eddy, you'll see. He'll be back in no time." Dad said rocking me on the couch.

When I had calmed down enough I looked up suddenly remembering what Paul had said.

"Uncle Sam?" I called and he appeared in front of me seconds later with Jake and some other tall guy either side of him.

"Hey Edward, I heard you shifted last night." He said obviously trying to distract me.

I nodded "It was so painful I thought I would die." I shuddered.

"It's not like that every time don't worry, the next time you shift will be easier." Jake said and the guy behind him nodded smiling at me slightly.

My dad stood up and did Uncle Sam who glared at him.

"Sam, it's been a long time. We have a lot to talk about."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Just to let you know this might be my last chapter of the weekend, I may update tomorrow but that depends on if I get to the library on time or not. If not then see you Monday!

 **Edwards first vision. Ch.12**

"You're damn right we do Masen." Uncle Sam said still glaring at my dad. "Like how you could leave your grieving son to deal with his pain by himself."

"It was at Liz's request." Dad said glaring right back "She said he had to find his way and that he had to do it alone. She told me to bring him here after she died and let him find you, she didn't know how long it would take only that he would and only then could I help him. It was hard to watch him suffer and not be there for him but Liz said it was important and I trusted her." Dad said.

"Mum was the reason you avoided me?" I asked starting a new round of years, Jake sat next to me and pulled me close for comfort.

"She asked me to give you this." He handed uncle Sam the book but when he went to open it he stopped him " Don't open it yet, we need to wait for your Alpha to return."

It was quiet in the room for a while until the image of Paul knocking on my front door in blue jeans cut offs popped in my head and I gasped.

"What is it Edward." I leapt up racing to the door.

"You're back are you okay did you find her?" I asked clinging to him like my life depended on it. "You're not leaving again are you?" I asked him fearfully.

"No baby, I'm not going anywhere and no we didn't find her but I didn't catch her scent. Embry, Quil and Leah are patrolling for now, we'll catch her don't worry." He said leading me back into the living room and sitting down, pulling me into his lap.

I nodded still clinging to him and burying my face in his neck while curling up on his lap. I felt a lot calmer now he was here, I felt safe. And man was he comfy to sit on, I could easily fall asleep on his lap and not stir once.

I was startled by Paul's phone ringing loudly and he fumbled to get it out of his pocket and answered it after briefly glancing at the screen.

"Yeah dad?... No everything is fine for now, something happened at Edwards house and we have to rush over… Yeah he's fine… I don't know when I'll be home… Three on patrol, two with me I didn't want to disturb the younger cubs… No but he was terribly frightened… He had his first encounter with a cold one and I believe she wants him for something… Because she came to his house and specifically scratched at his window… Yes I will… Yes I believe it's safer for him too… Okay dad see you soon… Bye." He hung up.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"We are bringing Edward back to the Rez with us, it will be safer for him there."

"What about my dad? We can just leave him here, what if she comes back?" I panicked.

"Don't worry about me Eddy, I still own the house on the Rez that we lived in when you were a baby. I'm not leaving you anymore, I got a transfer months ago I was just waiting for you to find your uncle to take the up on it." Dad said crouching in front of me, I felt like a girl that needed to be protected.

The truth is I do need protection, I'm not even half the size of the other shifters and it in truly honest I like the attention I'm getting.

"Edward? Can I asked you a quick question?" Jake said sitting beside Paul, who I was still sitting on. I nodded "How did you know Paul was here before? Your senses aren't as attuned as ours so you couldn't have heard or smelt him." I have him a weird look.

"He knocked." I said in a duh voice. I mean really it was a pretty loud knock.

"No he didn't Edward, we would've heard it." Jared spoke up for the first time since entering my home.

"Yes he said I say him knocking." I insisted, frowning I turned to Paul for help.

"No I didn't baby, I hadn't even reached the door when you flung it open."

"But…" I looked around confused. "I say it, I swear I saw him knock on the door." I insisted looking at my dad.

"I believe you." He said softly taking my hand and looking at uncle Sam who nodded.

"He had a vision?" Paul asked.

Dad nodded "He isn't finished yet, Liz used to have a small one showing something insignificant first then a bigger one a short time later. The real serious things would come in dreams."

"So you're saying he'll have another one?" Paul asked tightening his grip on me.

 _ **It was that red eyes woman again, she was running through the woods at impossible speeds. She looking for something, weaving through the endless trees with her eyes constantly moving around. It looked like she found what she was looking for a her head snapped up and the began running impossibly faster charging thought the thicket where a sandy colored wolf was playing by himself. He looked up hearing the noise and whimpered, scared. He was a small wolf, obviously a submissive with the way he was backing up to get away from her. Just as she sprang a dark grey wolf appeared attacking the woman as the sandy wolf cowered on the ground. Suddenly the was a loud snap and a yelp making the sandy wolf leap to it's feet again and start whining. I saw the grey wolf try to get up and collapse again as the woman smirked and began approaching the young wolf again. He tried backing up again but ran into a tree as she made her move and leapt forward….**_

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" I sobbed hysterically as Paul rocked me trying to calm me down.

"Edward, what did you see?"

"The wolves, oh god Paul you have to help them. It was horrible." I couldn't stop crying for the life of me.

"What wolves baby, what happened?"

"The woman with that red eyes she's after a small sandy colored wolf, a grey wolf appeared and tried to help him but she was hurt bad. They need help Paul."

"I don't know who the sandy wolf is but I it's small it's either a submissive or a pup, but the grey wolf is Leah. You will need to come with us Edward, only you can deal with a submissive. Us doms will only scare him, but you stay behind me and if I move away from you for any reason you say with Jacob and he will protect you do you understand?"

"I promise." He nodded.

"Right let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 _Thank you for your continued support with this story, in a review I had yesterday more Jake/Bella scenes were mentioned. I just wanted to say not to worry because I have big plans for these two couples. The next chapter is more about Edward and his mum and the chapter after that there will be more Jake and Bella. Remember she still has to prove herself loyal and trustworthy to Paul before he will allow her near Edward again._

 _That is all I will say on the matter for now as I get excited about my ideas and have a tendency to reveal way too much. Here's the next chapter ;)_

 **Seth. Ch.13**

Jake was right. The second phase didn't hurt but what I was neglected to be told was that everyone who was phased in could hear my thoughts. It proved handy with the details of the vision thing, everyone now knew what the red eyed woman looked like.

 _"She's a vampire Ed."_ Came Paul's voice in my head.

 _"V..vampire?"_ I stumbled making Paul nudge me back up.

 _"I swear Edward you are the clumsiest person I have ever met."_ He chuckled along with the other wolves making me blush and Paul snickered at that. _"Yes she's a vampire, all will be explained at the bonfire in a few days."_

 _"I can't believe vampires are real."_ I shuddered.

 _"Why not Eddy? We are."_ Came jakes voice. And I growled at him and separated from the pack before I really did something to hurt him.

Paul followed me while growling at Jacob, I glued myself to his side as we walked and though about my mum.

 _"He told you not to call him that"_ Paul snapped _"now he's upset because you don't know how to frighten listen."_

 _"Why does that name upset him so much?"_ Asked Embry I think it was.

 _"It was his mothers name for him."_ Jake whispered.

 _"And you still used that name knowing why he doesn't like people using it?"_ He asked incredulously and feelings of guilt washed through the pack bond.

 _"Forget it Jake, just please don't do it again."_ I said walking over to him and bumping into his side and he licked my snout.

 _"Sorry Ed."_

Paul growled _"Don't call him that either."_

 _"Why not? You do…"_

 _"That's why."_ Paul said and nudged me back up front with him.

It wasn't long until we felt fear trickle into the wolf bond that was not and of ours and then we felt rage.

 _"Paul hurry, they need help."_ He left forward.

 _"Jacob, protect him."_ Was all he said as he and Jared disappeared through the tree line.

Jake and I slowed right down as we reached the tree line, I sat down keeping my eyes on Paul and Jake, Embry and Quil surrounded me in case of an attack from behind by another vampire.

I could see Paul lunging at the vampire and attacking her and she just danced around him easily avoiding his attempts at attacking while Jared stood protectively in front of the injured wolf Leah and Seth. Suddenly the vampire just takes off I into the woods with Paul hot on her heals.

 _"Go after him, help him."_ I panicked.

 _"We can't, we were given orders to protect you."_ Jake said.

 _"Then one of you stay and we'll go over to Jared, please he needs help…"_ I gasp.

 ** _Paul is running through the woods and out of nowhere the vampire drops onto his back, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing. There are multiple sickening cracks…._**

 _"Please, please help him please she…"_ I carried off panicking.

 _"Okay, Quil you stay with them Embry you come with me."_ Jake said and they ran off as Quil quietly lead me over to where the others were and I started pacing, glancing at the entrance to the woods every no and then worriedly and listening out for any sounds.

 _"They'll be alright Edward."_ Jared said standing in front of me making me stop my pacing as he nudges me toward the other wolves. I dropped onto my stomach whimpering and whining with worry, after seeing my mate attacked like that the only thing that will calm me down is my mate himself.

After a few minutes I get up again and continue my pacing. The young wolf just sits there watching me pace and after a while it starts to get on my nerves.

 _"I'm Seth what's your name?"_ He bounces up and comes to me wagging his tail.

 _"Edward."_ I grunted glancing at the tree line again.

 _"What you looking for over there Edward?"_ Kid is way too happy for my taste right now, any other time I would probably like it.

 _"My mate."_ I say glancing at him for a second before watching the tree line again.

 _"What's his name?"_

 _"Paul, he's the alpha."_

 _"Ooh, alphas mate. That's so cool."_ I nodded, my ears perking up as I hear noises from the woods.

 _"Ed?"_ I hear in my head and that's all it takes for me to take off Barking get excitedly and running for the trees as Paul comes trotting out.

 _"Paul!"_ I shout in glee and jump on him knocking him to the ground and start licking his face and nuzzling into his neck when he nips my ear and licks my face in return.

 _"You need to have more faith in me Ed."_ He said.

 _"But I saw…"_

 _"Know what you saw baby and I'm fine see, not a scratch."_

 _"Please don't run off on your own again."_

 _"Edward I'm not the alpha for nothing."_ He said slightly irritated.

 _"I know but I still worry, just please take Jake with you next time you decide to chase after a vampire."_ I beg him.

 _"No, Jake needs to protect you. That is the most important thing for me but I promise I will take someone next time alright. I swear with the way you worry you are going to be grey before your twentieth birthday."_ He joked and I rolled my eyes at him nipping his neck.

 _"We have a new member, his name is Seth."_

 _"What's he like?"_

 _"Bouncy."_ Was all I said as we walked up to the other wolves and Seth bounced up to my side again. _"See!"_ I said looking pointedly at Paul who ignored me, looking at Seth.

 _"Seth aye, you're Leah's little brother. When did you shift?"_

 _"Just a couple hours ago?"_ He said meekly hiding behind me slightly, which really confused me. I can't defend him against Paul!

 _"He's a submissive Edward, you are the pack mother. They will always come to you as will the wives and the children and all the doms will come to me for advice and everyone will come to me for protection, but you are my priority and they all know that."_ He explained. _"Jacob is my beta, my second in command which is why he has the job of protecting you when I can't."_

 _"Okay well, that's cool I guess."_ Slightly uncomfortable with the fact that everyone will be coming to me for advice and other bit and pieces, I'm not sure I am ready for that kind of responsibility although I'm not real worried about the kids. I love kids and have always wanted my own.

 _"Well I'm glad to hear that and don't worry you will be fine. At the bonfire you will be introduced and told all the old legends of our tribe and things will develop from there."_ Sometimes I really curse this open link we seem to have. If I am to keep my sanity then I am going to need to learn to control it better.

Looks like things are going to be pretty interesting in my life from now on...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

I _'ve been pretty Ill the past week so I've had a hard time with getting up the energy to get out of bed to eat let alone update but I've been feeling pretty well today so_ _here's the new chapter hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and your support._

 **The dream. Ch.14**

Thursday night I am staying over at Paul's house as I haven't been sleeping well lately and the only way I can get to sleep is when Paul is with me.

I decided to cook them dinner as thanks, Paul was standing in the corner watching me and occasionally offering up a conversation.

"What's going on with you Edward? You've been very quiet and tossing and turning." I sigh.

"I don't know Paul, I don't mean to be." I say as I put the finishing touches to the sauce for the pasta and plating it.

"So tell me what's bothering you, maybe I can help." I ran a rand through my hair and pinched the bridge of my nose as I turn to face him.

"I've been dreaming of my mother, it's just images right now. Flashes, sometimes a few words. I just feel like she is trying to contact me, like she wants to tell me something. I don't know." I say turning back to the food and carrying it to the table. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, now go tell your dad dinner is ready." He nodded still looking slightly worried, but did it anyway.

"You cook well young Mr. Masen. You will make a good pack mother." I blushed at Mr. Lahote's compliment.

"Thank you, my mum taught me how to cook when I was young." I mumbled, still blushing.

"Well, she did a very good job. You be sure to tell her that when you see her." I gave him a strange look.

"So what do I have to do tomorrow?"

"Just hang around me, listen, learn and talk when people come to you which they will." Paul said squeezing my hand.

"Okay well, you two go do whatever and I'll do these dishes."

"I'll help."

"No, you need a shower. Really, you smell." He stuck his tongue out at me and rolled his eyes.

"What are you five? Go and shower, now please." He got up grumbling and disappear down the hall and when I turned back to the table Mr. Lahote was laughing his ass off. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Not even I get away with talking to him like that, it was funny seeing him being scolded like a five year old."

"Yes well, he wanted to act like one so I treated him like one. Maybe next time he won't argue."

"He he, I doubt it son. I doubt it." He said as he left the kitchen, leaving me to my dishes.

XxX

A little while later I walk into the lounge room after washing all the dishes and showering to find Paul talking with his dad with tears in his eyes. His dad looks proud and happy as he pushes something into Paul's hands.

"Is everything okay?" I ask as I approach Paul who pulls me into his lap making me blush because really? His dad is right next to us, it was bad enough being all affectionate in front of my dad.

"We're fine baby, just talking about my mum." Paul's mum had been killed in the same accident that killed Jakes mum.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned because I still get real upset over my mum being mentioned.

"Fine Ed, are you ready for bed?" I nodded.

We said goodnight to his dad and headed for his room which was oddly spacious for a small house. He had a double bed in the centre of the room under a window, a computer desk and chair in one corner and a T.V and stand at the foot of his bed with pictures all over the place. There were pictures of the pack, Paul and his dad, Paul, his dad and a woman who I presume is his mother as there is quite a resemblance there. In most of the photos Paul was younger, early teens I'd say.

Paul came up behind me and wrapped his large and strong arms around my waist while resting his chin on my head. "We'll need to have more photos taken now and add you to my collection as my imprint/mate/submissive/pack mother/boyfriend." He said while nuzzling my neck and leaving the odd kiss as he spoke. I turned in his arms and leaned up on my tip toes to give him a kiss because really, I am like 2ft shorter then him. He lifts me up by my ass so he doesn't have to bend so far and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck so I won't slip or fall or anything, not that Paul would let that happen. He laid me down on the bed and climbed over me, keeping his weight off me. I protested as he started to pull back and he kissed my forehead.

"We have a big day tomorrow baby, we have school, the bonfire and then the night will be about you after that so we need some rest." He moved to lie on his back and I followed him, lying my head on his chest and planting a kiss there as his arms wrapped around me. "Night baby." He whispered as I drifted off.

XxX

"Eddy, I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?" Said a painfully familiar voice.

I spun around and there she was, just as beautiful as ever. "Mum?"

"It's me baby boy." She smiled.

"What's going on?" I say leaning into her hand as she caresses it.

"I heard you, baby. When you were crying out for help, it's why you met your mate so early. You were looking for something to give you hope, something to live for. So I gave him to you my sweet, sweet, beautiful boy. I must go for now, but fear not, I will return to you. Of this I promise my beautiful baby boy." By this time I'm sobbing as she kisses my forehead and wipes my tears.

"Please don't go, I miss you so much."

"Ed?"

"I will return to your dreams soon, I promise. Now go on, your mate is calling for you." With that she was gone.

"Wake up baby, come on beautiful wake up for me." Paul was leaning over me stroking my face when I woke up. "Ed what happened, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I saw my mum Paul. I saw her, she came to me. She said that she heard me when I was crying to her so she you to me early to help me." I was sobbing into Paul's chest and he tilted my head up and wiped away my tears.

"I'm glad I could be of service, now let's get some sleep baby. Remember we have a big day tomorrow and I'm sure you will see your mum again. Just relax and let me take care of you baby." He wrapped his arms around me again with my head on his chest and ran his fingers through my hair, soothing me into a deep sleep.

Bring on tomorrow!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Bella's retribution. Ch.15**

I am woken up in the morning with kisses being placed all over my face and leading to my mouth so I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him in for that kiss.

"Hmmm, I could wake up to a massive, sexy alpha wolf attacking my face every morning." He chuckled.

"As long as that massive, sexy alpha wolf you're talking about is me, I don't mind one bit. Now come on beautiful it's time to get up we have a big day today, there's school, the bonfire, your coming out party." He smirked at the last part and I slapped his chest and tried to push him off of me.

"You're not funny you know." I grumbled, but then he decided it was a good idea to start tickling me and make me giggle my as off. "Paul…stop…please…I'm…s..s..sorry." I begged still giggling when the door opened to reveal Paul's dad.

Paul stopped tickling me abruptly allowing me to stop with the hard core giggling but still let out the occasional giggle.

"Thank god I didn't walk in on something raunchy, you have school in an hour and a half so stop screwing around." He said and left.

I could feel my face flaming with that comment beyond embarrassed but Paul was chuckling. At my reaction or what was said I don't know. I tapped his chest to get him to let me up.

"I will shower first and while you're showering, I will make breakfast." I said kissing him one more time before pushing him off me and as I got out of the bed, Paul slapped me on the ass and I let out an unmanly squeal before giggling and running out the door with my clothes to the bathroom leaving my chuckling mate behind.

I have just started plating the food when I feel large and strong warm arms wrap around my waist making me jump near six foot in the air, I shit you not.

"Mmm, that smells good. What's for breakfast?" He asks, kissing my neck.

"Bacon and eggs on toast." I tell him as he heads to the kettle and turns it on "Did you check to make sure there was water in there first?"

"Yes mum, I checked the water level and it was high." The mum comment earned him a sharp glare and I got an innocent look in return. Innocent my ass!

XxX

Arriving at school I was immediately accosted by Bella who wanted to know what she did wrong, but as I went to go to her Paul growled at her and pulled me back as Jake pulled her back and walked away whispering in her ear.

"Please Paul, why can't I talk to her? She's my best friend, we used to hang out all the time and you never had a problem with it."

"Yeah well before she never caused you to fall and cut yourself did she?"

"But it was an accident."

"It doesn't matter, it was her fault. She will have to prove her loyalty for you to me before I will let her near you again." He said in a tone that meant he was done with this conversation.

I sighed and stomped off to home room, and ran into Jessica who with a glare from Paul went running the other way making me snicker.

"Please don't be mad at me." I sighed again.

"I'm not mad at you I'm just irritated. I know you're only trying to keep me safe, I just wish that didn't interfere with me spending time with my best friend." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into him for a hug and tilted my chin up to face him.

"I'm sorry baby, really I am but the Dom in me needs to know you're safe and right now, until she proves herself he's not feeling it. Hold on, wait here there's something up with Jared." He said and ran off and not a moment later I hear tyres screeching and heading right for me. I hear someone call my name but I'm frozen in fright, I now know where that saying 'deer caught in the headlights' really came from.

The next thing I know I am waking up in a hospital with a splitting headache with a doctor shining a light in my eyes.

"Ugh… Please get that light out of my eyes and what's that smell?" I feel something extremely cold touch my hand and I snatch it back looking at the doctor with yellow eyes. "What are you? And where's Paul?"

"I'm right here baby." He said glaring at the doctor. "Get away from him leech." He growled and I gasped shrinking back away from him.

"I am Dr Carlisle Cullen, I will not harm you. My family and I only survive on the blood of animals."

"Why didn't I know of your arrival? A few nights ago one of your leeches attacked my mate in his home."

"Victoria is not one of ours, we banned her from our lands because she is a human drinker and she holds a grudge for that. She has three followers that I know of her mate James, Laurant and his mate Jesse." Paul nodded.

"We will need to have a meeting to discuss this further but for now what of Bella?" I gasped.

"What about Bella? What happened."

"She was very lucky and heroic from what I've heard, she save your life young mister Masen. She pushed you out of the way of Mr. Crowely's van buts wasn't quite quick enough herself, she has a broken leg and a few bumps and bruises but was able to go home with her father. You however have a minor concussion, as long as you have someone to look after you I can discharge you otherwise you will need to remain here for the night."

"I will look after him." Paul said and the doctor nodded.

"Very well, I will get the papers drawn up." With that he left the room.

I turned to Paul. "Does this mean I can hang out with Bella again?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes baby, it does."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Acceptance. Ch.16**

"Are you sure you're alright baby? Coz I can go find that Cowely guy if you want…" Paul said as he helped me on the couch, he'd been cursing and dishing out threats non stop since we left the hospital.

"No Paul I'm fine and besides, I've seen his Karma. He's going to be very sorry for a long time, stop worrying I wasn't even hurt that bad."

"It's my job as your mate to worry about you, just as you do me when I go off on my own to patrol and don't try to tell me you don't. I've seen Jake's mind when he phases in and you need to leave the poor guy alone he's only following my orders to keep you safe when I can't. It's his job as beta I thought this was explained to you." He frowned.

"Just because it was explained to me doesn't mean I have to like it, anyway don't we have somewhere to be?" I started to get up only to get pushed back down by a frowning Paul.

"I don't think so you have a concussion, you aren't going anywhere."

"Oh I'm fine stop fussing, it doesn't even hurt anymore and if I get dizzy I will sit down I promise but we are going and that is that." I said walking up the stairs for a shower and change.

XxX

"I swear Ed you're worse then a female what was wrong with the first outfit you tried on, or the twenty after that? Next time I'm giving you a set outfit." Paul was grumbling as we sat down at the bonfire next to Jared and some girl who was situated on his lap.

"Try it, I dare you." I glared at him and stomped over to Bella and Jake who look,ed delighted to see me.

"Edward, I so glad I'm allowed to talk to you again." Bella said pulling me into a tight hug while balancing on her crutches.

"Yeah me too, I heard that you saved me."

"Yeah didn't save my leg though, not like I'm not clumsy enough now I gotta juggle crutches too." She joked while glaring at the offending objects making me laugh.

"Well now we just need to work on nit being so clumsy together huh?"

"No you're good now his wolf has seen that Bella's not a real danger to you and will help you if you need it. You can be as clumsy as you want so long as you don't kill yourselves." Jake said half joking half serious.

"Right." I nodded "Well I'm taking Bella with me and we are going to catch up, you can run along and play with Paul." I said grabbing Bella's arm and dragging her off toward the fire again where a bunch of females were on the opposite side of the males.

"How have you been Bella? And I'm really sorry about your leg."

"No don't be I broke it saving your life so I'm real proud of that." I smiled and grabbed her hand squeezing it. "Jake and I have been getting on really good, I like him a lot. So much I can almost say it's the 'L' word."

"That's so great, me and Paul are so in love it's sickening. Or so Jake says." I snickered.

"Edward?" I turned to see Emily standing behind me with the girl that was sitting on Jared's lap and another girl.

"Hi aunt Emily, where's Uncle Sam?" I asked looking around.

"He's over with Paul and Jake, I wanted to introduce you to Kim who is Jared's girlfriend and my cousin Leah, you will be seeing a lot of her and her brother seth.

"Oh right, Seth. Where is he I would like to meet him." I said excitedly as she chuckled.

"You will soon, who is this? I haven't had the pleasure yet I'm sorry."

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me this is my best friend Bella. She's Jakes girlfriend which means you will see a lot of her too especially since I live here now."

"Wait you do, why?" Bella asked frowning.

"I'll explain later but I alternate between staying with my dad and Paul because I haven't been sleeping so well without having him near lately."

"Wow it's that strong already?" Kim asked and I nodded

I was standing by myself down at the beach just enjoying the peace and quiet and the view which also meant I jumped a mile when I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist and a wide warm chest press into my back.

"Are you still mad at me?" He whispered in my ear making me squirm a bit.

"No Paul I was never mad at you just irritated and I'm over it now."

"Good." He replied kissing my neck and squeezing me in his arms. "Are you hungry baby?"

I nodded "I'm starved."

"Well come on let's go get us some hotdogs before everyone else eats them all." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and tucked me into his side keeping me warm as we walked over to the bbq pit.

Jake and Bella were there when we arrived, Jake with a plate piled high with hotdogs and Bella frowning at him.

"Wow Jake, planning on feeding the nation or something?" I joked eyeing the pile of food worried the plate would break under the pressure.

"Funny, no this is for me and Bella. You do know your man eats just as much right?"

"So long as I get at least two and he doesn't lick the plate afterwards I'm good." Paul rolled his eyes and took his plate from the guy behind the makeshift bar and dragged me over to a log in front of the fire. He sat on the log and sat me between his legs on a cushion I didn't see on the ground and Jake and Bella sat beside us.

Bella cleared her throat making me look up. "Paul, I wanted to say I'm sorry for getting Edward hurt that day in the woods. I didn't mean to and it won't happen again…" He held his hand up as she started to ramble on.

"First of all you're forgiven as I've seen how far you'll go to help him and second, yes it will happen again because you're both so damn clumsy it's not even funny." He and Jake started laughing while Bella and I scowled, grabbed two hotdogs each and stood up to leave.

"Oh don't be like that we were only joking." Jake snickered and Paul wrapped his arms around me before I could get too far, pulling me back down on his lap.

"Please don't leave baby." He said nuzzling my neck and I melted instantly.

"Only because it's story time soon." I reasoned plopping back down on my cushion to eat and allow Paul to continue eating as well.

"Sure Ed." This is going to be a long night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Introductions. Ch.17**

The pale faces as Paul called them, were leaving for the night and pretty soon the elders would join to tell the old legends and stories of the tribe. From what I gathered though, this gathering would be different from the others. Because of me.

"Hello Edward, how are you doing?"

"Hi Uncle Sam, I'm good thank you though I only sleep well when Paul is near these days." I said getting up to hug him. "Bella this is my Uncle Sam, he was my mothers younger brother." I told Bella who timidly shook his hand and smiled at him.

"How long til the others are here?" Paul asked pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his arms around me protectively as I leant back into is chest and nudging his chin with my nose.

"About ten minutes, Emily has gone to get your dad Jake so don't worry about him getting here and Edward your dad is already here, he's just over talking to Paul's dad." He said nodding to the other side were my dad and Mr. Lahote were giving Paul and I strange looks making me blush furiously.

"I love your blush, it's adorable." Paul told me pulling me closer and kissing my neck ethic only made me blush harder if possible.

"Shut up." I mumbled and continued to nibble on the hotdog in my hands

Paul grabbed the hand with the hotdog in it and brought it to his mouth taking a massive bite. "If you're not gonna eat it I will." I rolled my eyes and shoved it in his mouth. Shaking my head I turned back to Uncle Sam who looked like he was having a fit through trying so hard not to laugh.

"You two are like an old married couple with the way you interact with each other." Dad chuckled a he walked over to us.

"Shut up." I scowled feeling like I could bust a blood vessel my face was that hot.

"There's that adorable blush again." Paul teased and I elbowed him in the ribs probably giving myself a bruise with that move.

I turned in his arms and ducked my face into the crook of his neck as my blush continues and people start showing up.

"Jake?" Comes an unfamiliar feminine voice.

"Hey Rach, Bella, Edward, this is my older sister Rachel. She just got back last night from visiting our sister in Hawaii." I peeked up from my place to see a very beautiful female version of Jake really.

"Oh my god Paul is that you?" She asked sounding shocked and slightly impressed.

"Yeah?" He asked slightly confused and pulled me closer.

"Wow! You grew up well."

"Thanks." He replied shifting uncomfortably beneath me.

"Do you want me to get off, am I too heavy?"

"No baby you're fine, stay were you are." He kissed me gently before I turned back to Sam.

"How long til we start Uncle Sam?"

"Won't be long now nephew."

"Wait you're Quileute?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Apparently, I didn't know myself until a few weeks ago." I said shrinking back from her glare. What did I do to her.

"Stop glaring at him." Paul snapped. "You're making him uncomfortable."

"I wasn't glaring…" She tried to deny but Paul had seen her and was having none of that.

"Don't even try it, why were you glaring at him?"

"Paul it's fine leave it we're starting." I murmured in his ear as I kissed his cheek and stroked his hair to calm him. He huffed and turned us away from her to face the new faces that had joined us before Mr. Lahote spoke up.

"As the father of the current Alpha I am your current chief and as such I will be sharing the old legends with you all tonight. First of all we have some new members of the pack and imprints to be introduced we have young Isabella Swan who is imprinted to Jacob Black, young Seth Clearwater who is new to the pack and last but not least we have young Edward Masen who has returned home to his birthright and is imprinted to my son Paul and another new member to the pack. He will third in command after Jacob as the Alphas mate. Please welcome our new members." I blushed and ducked my head back into Paul's neck. "There's no need to be shy Edward we won't bite."

"Stop teasing him dad, he's not used to being gawped at." Paul scowled at his dad who just laughed.

"May I also introduce Ed senior who is Edwards father." My dad stood up smirking at me, obviously ribbing my shyness.

"He gets it from his mother."

"Daddy, please." I groaned not able to hide far enough in Paul's chest to get away from the embarrassment.

"Yes I remember when me and Liz were younger, she would blush at the drop of a hat and I can easily see that she passed that charming trait on to her only son."

"I'm sorry but, how the hell is he Quileute and why are you allowing this imprint? He's a pale face for one and a male. Paul as Alpha needs to carry on his line and he needs a female to do it, this 'Edward' can't do that." Rachel practically spat my name out like it was poison and Paul leapt up, pushing me behind him and snarled at her. I grabbed ahold of his arm to keep him calm and near me.

"How dare you disrespect my imprint you insolent little brat, you have no right to question anything that goes on in my pack as you are not a member of either the pack or the council. Do not let me hear you speak out of order about or to him again because the next time I won't be so nice." He pulled me close and sat back down still glaring at her as she glared at me. "Remove that look from your face, you will treat him with the respect he deserves." He snapped.

"Rachel Maree Black behave yourself or you will be asked to leave this place, Mr. Masen is a lot more important to this tribe than you are and very well protected so I would suggest you hold your tongue from now on. Edwards mother was Elizabeth Masen formerly Uley and was Sam's older sister and was born on Quileute lands. He has every right to be here and as for the rest of your rude inquiries, they will be answered in the legends that are about to be told. Now sit down and be quiet young lady." An older man in a wheelchair snapped.

"But daddy I…" she tried.

"Now or leave." So this is Mr. Black, my eyes widened and I looked to Jake.

"Edward, this is my dad Billy Black. He would've been elder if I had become Alpha like I was meant to since my ancestor was the last Alpha but for some reason the spirits had other plans thank god."

"You wouldn't want to be Alpha given the chance?" I asked sitting up in Paul's lap and looking at Jake now.

"Hell no!" He snorted.

"Why?"

"Too much responsibility." Paul laughed punching Jacob in the arm and Jake flipped him of.

"Enough now we begin."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Prophecy. Ch.18**

Mr. Lahote lifted a book from his lap and I gasped when I saw the cover.

"What is it baby?" Paul asked pulling me closer.

"That book." I whispered.

"What about it?"

"It was my mothers." He looked at me and kissed my cheek, wrapping himself around me tighter.

"It's alright baby." He whispered as his dad started speaking.

 _"Long ago in the year 1716 it was foretold by three seers from three different tribes that an Alpha would imprint on a male submissive shifter who is newly returned to his lands do beside himself with his grief of the loss of someone dear, it was foretold that he would also possess great gifts that he would share with his mate once the had wed. These gifts will start to make themselves known after the imprinting. The Alpha would be young and strong, the first of his kind, a true Alpha. He would hard but fair and loved by all, his mate will be known for his beauty and kindness but he will also have a selflessness that could lead to his undoing." At this Paul let out a small whine and pulled me closer, I kissed his cheek. "This submissive will bare the Alphas children but once he has born the first child the other submissive a in the pack may bare children for their mates. The pair will be loved and respected by all but a traitor will be revealed after first conception is announced. Pack members must stick together and protect their pack mother before all is lost."_

I whimpered, Paul's grip on me was so tight it was painful.

"What baby? You have nothing to worry about I will protect you." He swore.

"No Paul, you need to loosen your grip. Can't breathe." I gasped out and he loosened his grip instantly.

"I'm so sorry baby I didn't…" I elbowed him again.

"Shut up." I muttered giving him a quick kiss and blushing when I realised we had an audience. "Sorry." I practically squeaked and hid my face in Paul's neck and he chuckled.

"You're just too cute." He poked me.

"Shut up." I pinched his side and he yelped.

"Ow, what was that for?" I sat up and glared at him.

"Seriously?" I sighed and got up to sit next to Bella who smiled at me, as soon as I sat down Rachel started to make her way over to Paul and was about to take my place on his lap when Paul yanked me back on his lap.

"Sorry baby." He kissed my head, wrapping himself around me again and glaring at Rachel as she stood in front of us glaring at me again. "Leave." He snapped making her flinch back and she practically ran to Jacob who ignored her and turned to talk with Bella.

Paul sat up straighter. "Dad?" Mr. Lahote looked up from his conversation with my father to where we sat.

"What is it son?"

"Is there anything else in there that we should know about?" Good question.

"Good question my son but this book is to be read in private my the Alpha and those it involves if he so wishes. I only read this verse because it was instructed by Edwards mother the last Quileute seer to do so. Edward?" I looked up. "Am I to believe you have started seeing?" He asked gently.

"Yes sir." I answered meekly, blushing madly. God I hate that blush.

"I will need you to pay elder Black a visit tomorrow morning, he has some things you will need to make the transition easier for you." I nodded.

"Yes sir, can Paul come?" I ask timidly leaning back into him as he pulls me closer.

"I'm sorry son but no, tomorrow he needs to be with me but Jacob will be there." That made me feel better about being in a house with Rachel Black.

"Okay."

"That's it for this night, go get some rest." With that he turned and walked away with my dad while chatting about something.

"I swear they're like batty old ladies, every time I see them they're always chatting about something and looking at us. It's creepy actually." Paul said and shivered like he had the chills.

"Who are always chatting and who's creepy?" Jake asked walking up to where Paul and I stood close to the fire with his arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders and Rachel trailing along behind them. Paul hissed at her and pulled me to his other side and half shielding me with his body from her.

"Our dads, they're just happy we're happy love. Though they are a bit creepy with their leering all the time but well with everything that has happened and my depression, my dad is just excited to see me smiling again and that I'm not alone anymore." I smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed me.

"You two are so sickly sweet I'm afraid I'll get diabetes just from being around you." Bella snickered.

"Shut up." I scowled at her.

"Well I'm gonna go home and brush my teeth after I drop Bells home, Rachel you can see yourself home." He said as he lead Bella away.

"Paul you'll walk me home right?" She asked batting her lashes and trying to grab his arm.

"No, I'm taking Edward home." He said snatching his arm back, scowling at her.

"You can walk me back after then I don't mind." Man she's clueless.

"Nope because I'm walking him to my house and we aren't planning on leaving again for the rest of the night." He smirked at her.

"You're going to make a poor defenceless girl walk home alone?" She asked trying her luck at flirting again.

"There's nothing poor or defenceless about you Rachel. We're leaving now goodbye Rachel, come on baby." He said tugging me along with him but not before I saw the murderous look I saw her throw at me. I shivered and hurried after Paul as he tucked me into his side to keep me warm.

"I want you to stay away from her Edward I don't trust her."

"She's in lust with you Paul." I said trying and failing not to blush when I said that.

"All the better to stay away from her, a jealous woman is a dangerous woman. I mean it baby I don't trust her around you, please be careful."

"I will love, I promise." He smiled at me and kissed my head.

"She's in lust with me huh?" He smirked and I giggled as we reached his front door. Let the games begin.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **A night alone. Ch.19**

Tonight our dads were going to stay up all night reading the old books that will allow them to help Paul and I along the way and they were doing this at my house so we had Paul's house to ourselves. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't freaking out a little bit.

"Come watch a movie with me?" He asked kissing the back of my neck.

"Can we watch it in your room?"

"Sure baby anything you want." He picked me up and through me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing making me giggle my ass off and ran towards his room, he flung the door open and dropped me on the bed and kissed me. "Wait here, I'll go get the pop corn and some drinks while you pick the movie. I got plenty to pick from."

I looked around and found his dvd collection up against the wall near his TV stand in the corner. His collection mainly consisted of action and humour but I found one that was a mixture of both although the main reason I picked it was because Sean Patrick Flannery was a total babe and so was Norman Reedus.

"Boondock Saints." I damn near jumped six feet in the air at the sound of his voice. "Great choice."

"Jesus, don't do that." I scolded clutching my chest as he laughed at me.

"You need to be more alert." He snickered as I shot him a dirty look.

"Just put the movie on before I hurt you." I said snatching the popcorn as I went to sit on the bed with my back against the headboard making him chuckle.

"I'm sorry baby, you know I'm only joking." He told me crawling up the bed towards me. I turned my head away as he went to kiss me making him kiss my cheek instead. "Come on Ed, you know you love it when I tease you." He teases as he starts tickling me.

I squealed out pretty loud. "S…stop, I forgive you. I forgive you, leave me." I yelled out giggling uncontrollably. He kissed me before shifting to the side and pressing lay on the movie making me huff in annoyance.

Paul turned to me for a moment with a small smile on his face and wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me into his side while planting a kiss on my head making me smile. It was amazing how easily he could change my moods and cheer me up. That same goes for driving me insane.

After about two hours of watching the two hot as hell Irish brothers on the TV and laughing I am ready for some real attention from my boyfriend. As he turns the TV off I take the remote from him and climb on his lap, straddling him.

"What are you doing Ed?" He asked wrapping his arms around my hips.

"I'm getting the attention of my insanely hot boyfriend and stealing a base while I'm at it." He got an excited look on his face at that, I smirked. "Yes o thought that would get your attention, you see I know a lot about baseball but I really have no idea how it ties in with sex." I told him.

He laughed. "Well we're already passed first base which is mouth to mouth kissing especially French kissing. Second base is akin to skin or over the clothes touching, grinding, hand-jobs that sort of thing. Are you sure you're ready for that?" He asked looking at me concerned.

"Well we can take our shirts off, I'm okay with that but I'm not sure I'm ready for pants yet." I said fidgeting in his lap.

He tilted my chin up with his fingers. "However fast or slow we go is up to you, I'm happy with what you give me. There's no need to be nervous, embarrassed or ashamed okay? Just go at your own pace and let me know if you're ever uncomfortable and we will stop immediately." He told me seriously.

I nodded. "Okay." I grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over his head, dragging my fingers along his skin as I went. He had a perfect tan and well defined abs and chest. I leaned in to kiss him still tracing his chest with my fingers drawing a groan from him.

My shirt was next, he pulled it off and attacked my neck as soon as it was free of the fabric and probably leaving a mark.

My shirt was next, he pulled it off and attacked my neck as soon as it was free of the fabric and probably leaving a mark. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned when he sucked on the sensitive spot behind my ear. He trailed kisses back up my neck to my lips and whispered reassuringly against them that I could stop at anytime.

"I'm ready for the next step with you, I trust you Paul." I told him as he grabbed me by my hips again pulling our groins against each other making me moan.

"Push against me, I'll help you move." He told me thrusting his hips up and groaning. I started moving against him slowly at first, pushing my hips down against his and grinding them. God it felt so good, better then anything I'd felt so far. I'm sure that as we move along it will only get better.

Suddenly I was no longer straddling his hips, I found myself looking up at his gorgeous face as he hovers above me while keeping his wait slightly off me. I was having none of that and yanked him down on top of me and directed his mouth to mine feeling his tongue already trying to invade.

"God Paul, please don't stop." I begged as I felt a coil in my stomach tighten and Paul's movements sped up, becoming desperate. I could not stop the loud moan that ripped it's way from my lips as I had my first orgasm.

Paul's hips moved even faster as he sped up his movements chasing his orgasm, when it finally hit him he groaned and bit my neck hard. It caused me to come again it felt so good, when he pulled his teeth out of my skin it left behind a strange tingling that I didn't understand. It didn't hurt or anything if anything it made me want to be closer to Paul then ever.

"Come on baby, we need to get cleaned up and get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow, we have pack business to attend to and we also need to set up a meet with the leech doctor at the treaty line." He told me kissing my forehead as he got up. I whined grabbing his arm in a vain attempt to keep him from leaving. "What is it?" He asked concerned.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I feel weird." I shook my head. "I don't know, I'm probably just tired. Let's just clean up and rest." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" I scowled at him. Smartass.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Decisions. Ch.20**

I gasped and sat up in bed panting, clinging to the sheets that surrounded me and sweating. I jumped when I felt Paul's hand touch my back.

"What is it baby? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Weird was more like it, I kept seeing the number five everywhere." I told him frowning in confusion.

"What's so special about the number five." He asked.

"Well there are quite a few things, five fingers, Five senses: Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch, Smell, in Christianity there are the five signs of Stigmata and if you want to get into mythology there are also five signs that manifest before death appears before you. You see five is an important number and is a mixture of dominant with the straight edges and submissive with its curves." I stop my rant seeing his incredulous face. "What, what's wrong?"

"How do you know all this?" I blushed and ducked my head, embarrassed.

"Well I like to read and my mum taught me a lot about this stuff, she said it was important and that one day I would need it."

"Do you think maybe she was talking about now?" He asked pulling me back down with him, I rested my head on his chest and traced the lines I found.

"I don't know, only time will tell." I yawned.

"Sleep, we have a big day ahead of us." He carded his fingers through my hair soothing me back to sleep.

XxX

 _There is a fight. Jacob and I are in wolf form and are cornered by seven vampires with red eyes, I'm frightened and calling out for Paul but no one else is in wolf form which means Jake and I are on our own. There is a female in particular that scares the life out of me, she has an angelic face with blonde hair and she wears a robe but when she looked into my eyes all I could do is scream out in pain and that is what cost Jacob his life. He turned to see what had happened to me and the other young one a male jumped on him and snapped his neck easily._

 _"JACOB!" I screamed._

 _"Edward?"_

 _"PAUL HELP THEY KILLED JAKE…" I sobbed hysterically backing up as they advanced on me._

 _"I'm almost there baby hang on." I could hear his paws pounding on the ground as he rushed to get to me. Just as I thought I was safe one of the vampires jumped at me and bit me before being tackled by Paul and the other wolves. The vampires quickly fled the area and Paul rushed to my side licking my face and sniffing me for injuries, stiffening when he comes across the bite mark. He tentatively sniffed it then threw his head back and howled as if in serious pain._

 _"Edward, baby can you hear me?" He asked laying beside me and curling his body around mine protectively._

 _"I hear you Paul, they killed Jake." I sobbed shifting closer and screaming out as the bite stretched._

 _"The venom is spreading, there's nothing we can do to stop it Paul, I'm sorry." Jarred whispered._

 _"I'm gonna die, aren't I?"_

 _"No!" He shook his head fiercely. "You're not gonna die, I won't let you."_

 _"Paul, we both know that the venom will kill me within minutes. I love you, you know that right?" I whispered whimpering every now and then from the pain and trying to keep in my screams._

 _"Don't say that, you're gonna be fine." I licked his muzzle as he cried._

 _"You'll see me again Paul, just not in this life. I believe we will find each other again, our love is eternal. Promise me you will wait for me?" I whispered finding it hard to keep my eyes open._

 _"Edward open your eyes damn it, don't you leave me. I can't live without you, please don't leave me."_

 _"I'll find you." I whispered as everything else faded._

XxX

Dreams are painful. Decisions are harder. Dreams can change to make people happy or miserable. Decisions have the same effect but the outcomes and consequences of these decisions can be far reaching and devastating or they could save the world.

I woke up the next morning alone, I stood from the bed and went to the window and just stared out at the woods surrounding the house for god knows how long.

"Edward?" I flinched at suddenly hearing his voice behind me.

"Hmmm?" I asked not turning from the window.

"Are you alright?" I nod.

"Fine." I whispered.

"If I'd just met you I would know something was wrong please tell me what's wrong." He asked as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He tipped my face up to look me in my eyes.

"I had a dream last night and it scared me."

"Is this about the number five?" I shook my head.

"It was about me and Jacob." He raised a brow.

"Come again, do I need to have a word with him?" I shook my head still too shaken to even attempt a smile.

"It wasn't like that we were in wolf walking through the woods when we were cornered by vampires. We were out numbered, one of them a girl had some kind of power that inflicted pain when she looked at you. She did that to me and it distracted Jacob, he turned when he heard me scream and one of the other vampires snapped his neck while he was checking me. Then you appeared out of no where with the rest of the pack but the blonde had already bitten me. Jake and I died Paul and it scares the hell out of me because I think it may have bee a vision not a dream." I sobbed into his chest. I could feel myself shaking so bad I thought I might explode as he ran one hand up and down my back and the other through my hair, occasionally planting kisses.

"Ssh baby, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I just won't let you got out anywhere without me it's as simple as that. Jacob was with you in this dream not me and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I'd die first." He told me fiercely and more tears slid down my face as I looked up at his face.

Getting up on my tip toes I took his face in my hands. "That's what I'm afraid of." With that I walked into the bathroom to dress for the day. I would discuss this with Mr. Black when I spoke to him today.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Learning my purpose. Ch.21**

Jake came and picked me up at lunch which was a little hard because Paul didn't want me on my own with Jake after the dream I had and I didn't want to leave Paul, clinging to him until he promised to come pick me up when he was done discussing with his father and he also made Jacob promise not to take me into the woods.

Jake practically had to drag me out the door and away from Paul, it felt almost unbearable to be away from Paul right now. I put it down to lingering fear from my dream and nervousness over being near Rachel again. The woman scared the crap out of me.

"You'll be alright E, I'll look after you." Jake said throwing an arm over my shoulders.

"E?" I asked peeking up at him.

"Well Paul has a nick name for you and I wanted to give you one as well, E seemed safe and well I like it so deal with it." He stuck his tongue out at me and I snickered.

"Okay then." I held my hands up as if to defend myself and he held the door to his house open for me and led me into the lounge where his dad sat. "Hello elder Black, you wanted to see me"

"Please, it's Billy. Sit down Jacob will make coffee while we talk."

"Sure, since you asked so nicely." He snarked standing up. "How do you take it." I blushed and he smirked, rolling his eyes ate me. "I didn't mean it like that, get your mind out of the gutter." He said making me blush even harder.

"Two coffee, two sugar, black." I whispered.

"Paul has his black too. I think it's too strong like that."

"I can't have milk so…" I trailed of flushing at yet another imperfection as he left for the kitchen I assumed.

"What have you seen so far?" Billy asked me. I flinched thinking of last nights dream.

"Well it started out as just small things like intuition, it's going to rain today, something bad is going to happen and as they came true mum would talk to me about the legends of seers and what they could do. After she explained what was happening to me I started dreaming, I dreamed my dad would have a minor accident on the outskirts of Chicago, and I also dreamed of my mum getting sick. The dream I had always had since I was a child was of a wolf, a grey wolf I now know as Paul. I saw Leah and Seth being attacked by that vampire that was at my house but last nights dream was the worst. It scared me so bad I'm still shaking from it." I said looking at my shaking hands in my lap.

"What happened in your dream E?" Jake asked as he sat my cup beside me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and winked at me making me blush.

"What was last nights dream about Edward?" Bully asked concerned. I started fidgeting and avoiding everyone's eyes. "Edward please, I need to know." I started sobbing and Jake was quick to sit beside me for comfort.

"E, what is it"

"Paul, I need Paul." I whimpered just as he burst through the front door and rushed to me, scooping me into his arms and hugged me close as I cried.

"What happened Ed, what's wrong?" I tried to calm myself and buried my face in his chest.

"Dad asked him about a dream he had last night and he just burst into tears, what you know what it's about?"

"Yes, do you want me to tell them baby?" I shook my head.

"No, I need to." I said and lifted my head, turning to face them I looked only at Jacob while holding onto Paul for support. "In my dream, you and I were in wolf walking through the woods. I don't know why but we were cornered by seven vampires. They distracted you by hurting me with some freaky mind power the girl had, when you turned to check on me they snapped your neck. They came for me next but Paul and the others suddenly appeared but not before I was bitten. I died only minutes later." Pauls grip on me was painful but I tolerated it.

"That's why you made me swear not to take him into the woods?" Paul nodded.

"I don't want you going anywhere near the woods with him if I'm not there do you understand?" He demanded.

"Yes I understand."

"It can't happen if we don't go into the woods alone." I said taking Paul's hand and leading him to my seat and pushing him down. I snuggled up to him once he was comfortable and resumed my talk with Billy and drinking my coffee with Paul occasionally stealing mouthfuls.

"You may not think it now young Edward but you visions are a gift. They were given to you to help you along the way and to help others. All visions are subject to change if you have enough time to discover the meaning behind it. The main reason I called you here is to discuss the gifts you will gain after you wed, the first will be a shield. You will share all of your gifts with you mate except your visions as they are for you alone and one other gift. This shield will keep you safe from any gifts the vampires may have that work from the mind like this female you spoke of. You will also gain the use of telekinesis which you will not share with Paul because he is strong enough to look after himself, you being submissive are not. The last gift will be telepathy between you and your mate human and wolf."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in."

"You are a very important couple to our community, Paul is the first alpha in his name. It was quite a surprise when he shifted first and not Jacob, but I believe that was your doing."

"Me, what did I do?" I asked indignantly as Paul pulled me closer when Rachael walked into the room throwing me a glare and Paul a flirty wink making him growl.

"Well you said you had been dreaming of his wolf since you were a child did you not?" I could hear Paul's smirk and blushed furiously and nodded.

"You did huh?" I elbowed him.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Was he the only wolf?" Billy asked and I shook my head.

"No I dreamed of Jakes wolf a couple times but Paul's was recurring." Billy nodded.

"That was your subconscious choosing the more dominant wolf for the role of alpha, you see you were always going to be mated to the alpha wether that was Paul or Jacob. You were never attracted to anyone growing up were you?" I blushed and shook my head no."Paul?" He shook his head.

"No, I never could stand being around girls and I never found any of the guys attractive so…" He shrugged and Rachel looked devastated hearing this. It was obvious she was still hoping she had a chance at stealing Paul away from me. Yeah good luck, over my cold, dead body.

"That's because you both subconsciously knew that your true mate was out there and you were calling to each other. That's why Edward dreamed of your wolf and why you had no desire to date." Paul cut him off.

"I remember that I would often dream of this hand made plaque on a wall it was a reddish brown colour with emerald green leaves surrounding it and it said E.A.M."

"That's mine, it sits on the door to my room. My father carved it for me when he found out mum was pregnant." I told him as my eyes filled with tears again and I fought to keep the at bay.

"How did he know you were a boy." Jake asked.

"I was always going to have the same initials no matter the sex, if I had been a girl I would have been named Emma. My mum knew though, she saw that I would be a boy."

"You were destined from the start." Billy told us smiling. Damn straight we were!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Meeting.** **Ch.22**

"Okay now back on topic, your sight is strong and I'm guessing you have a knack for reading people." I nodded. "After you marry that will turn to mind reading."

"I'm sorry but I just need to know why all this comes after marriage, why not now" Paul asked frowning

"You need to be blessed, once the spirits have fully accepted him as your mate it will open up your bond completely." He nodded in understanding before turning back to me. "Did you tell them about the other dream you had last night?"

I frowned. "What dream?"

"The one about fives." I shook my head.

"I don't even know what it means yet." Billy looked intrigued.

"You know five is an important number, five fingers, five senses…"

"Five signs of the Stigmata, five signs appear before death comes and its both dominant and submissive. I know this but I still don't understand why I dreamed about it." I said frustrated. "Unless it ties in with the dream I had about Jacob, the five signs before death appears."

"Maybe it's a warning so you can prevent it, what are the signs?" Paul asked.

"A dead dove is the first sign, they say if a dove dies on your door step then someone in that house will die. The second sign is blood and a buzzing bee, the dead walk again, return of the forgotten then last but not least. Mors delicti."

"I'm lost." Billy looked confused as well.

"Mors delicti. It's Latin. It means "death of a loved one."

"How in the hell do you know all this?" Jacob asked looking creeped out.

"My mum taught me everything she knew before she died, she said that there would come a day when I would need this knowledge. We just didn't think that day would be so soon."

"Your mothers death and Paul's imprinting upset the balance and sped everything up. If your mother had lived long enough to bring you here herself on your eighteenth birthday this may not have happened for years." Billy told me. "But all that doesn't matter, it still would have happened no matter what." I nodded, that didn't really make me feel any better.

"Be that as it may we need to be careful, whatever is going on may just be the smallest thing. Something insignificant, the biggest disaster can be disguised as something as small as lighting a match. From the fall of the Roman Empire to the Civil War, it all starts with a single, individual trigger. The assassination of Julius Caesar caused 15 years of Civil War and the eventual fall of Rome. The election of Abraham Lincoln split this country in two. That's something we're still not over. All these giant disasters can be traced back to the smallest fuse." They all just looked at me like I had grown two heads. "What?" I looked at Paul who was looking at me adoringly.

"I'm dating a nerd." He snickered.

I scowled at him. "Shut up." I got up and went to sit next to Jake.

"How's it goin E, any chance I can talk you into taking my history test for me." He asked as he slung an arm around my shoulders making Paul growl. "Chill dude he can do your test and I'll copy." He relented.

"I think he's growling at your arm around Edwards shoulders." Billy said peering at me before he turned to Paul. "You marked him?"

"What?"

"You bit him, scented him. You marked him as yours to warn off other dominants, you will need to marry soon. I will speak with your father and get the ceremony moved up." With that he left.

"Do you know what he was just talking about?" Paul asked Jake.

"Nope but I do know you're getting married soon, who's you're best man?"

"You of course." Rachel stood from her seat on the couch and stormed out of the room. Huh, I forgot she was there.

"Awesome, who's standing up for you E?"

"For one he hasn't even asked me yet and two if he did it would be Bella seeing as she's my best friend." I said scowling at Paul the whole time.

"I'm sorry baby, but I want it to be a special thing. Not just something I do because I was told to do it, I will ask but I want it to be a surprise alright?"

I smiled and nodded. "Okay." I jumped up and jumped on his lap kissing his face all over. "You're so sweet."

"Ugh, where's my toothbrush?" Jake grumbled as he got up and left the room making us laugh.

 **XxX**

'It's total chaos, people are running all over the place. Screaming. So much screaming it hurts my head. I'm running, running so fast I almost can't see where I'm going. I trip, stumbling to the ground I turn to see what I tripped on. I scream…'

"Edward, wake up!" I sat up gasping for breath and sobbing as his arms wrap around me, holding me to his chest. "Baby what's wrong, what happened." I just shook my head. I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything but cry. I couldn't remember what it was that made me scream, all I know is that it left me with a crushing pain in my chest.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so upset. I don't even remember what made me scream all I know is that I was running, I was scared and people were screaming. I tripped and what ever it was I saw made me scream and now all I feel is this horrible grief. Make it go away, please take it away." I sobbed hysterically into his chest.

"I'll always protect you, I'll never leave you." He whispered in my ear as he rocked me in his arms, kissing my head.

Slowly my sobs subsided to a hiccup as Paul continued to rock me back and forth with my head buried in his chest.

"Paul?" I said in a small voice.

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you'll be careful… No listen, you have this thing about running off and thinking later like you did with that vampire girl and it scares that crap out of me to think that you might not come back from one of your idiotic whims. It doesn't even take a second for you to call out for help… Just please take more care, I wouldn't survive it if something happened to you." I whispered the last part as a tear rolled down my face.

"Okay baby, I promise I'll be more careful and I'll call for help when needed. I don't mean to scare you I just see these potential dangers to you and I don't think I just act." He pulled me closer and laid back down. "Let's try and get some more sleep, I'm taking you out to dinner tomorrow." He said kissing my head as I settled on him chest and drifted off once more.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Preparations.** **Ch.23**

Early the next morning I was kidnapped by all the submissives in the pack including Bella to discuss the preparations for the wedding I hadn't even been proposed to for yet. I picked out the colour theme which was blue, black and white. They are my favourite colour and shades, the best man will be wearing a sky blue vest and tie, Bella will wear a sky blue dress and Paul and I will be wearing Royal blue ties and vests. I will wear a white suit as the submissive, Paul and Jake will wear black. I don't want bouquets as I am not a girl but we will be wearing blue and white roses in a pin on our lapels and Bella's will be on her dress strap. White for purity, innocence and spirituality, happy love and Blue for the unattainable, the impossible because that's what we are really. We will achieve the impossible because honestly, how often do you hear of a male popping out a kid?

We will be wed on Quileute lands as per tradition so I will leave the venue up to him, he is also taking care of the honeymoon. The guests will be the Rez people plus Bella and her dad, everyone will be kept out due to pack marriage traditions which includes us marking each other during the ceremony. Our K-9's will descend during the hand-fasting/bonding ceremony and will remain until we bite each other then share our first kiss as a married couple.

Bella will take Chief Swan to see Billy in two days time to be sworn in and read and shown the pack and the legends, traditions and so on so he won't be so shocked at the wedding. That will be interesting as he has no idea of anything that is going on yet only that Bella is dating Jacob and is serious about it.

Speaking of dates Paul decided he couldn't wait and is taking me out to some fancy restaurant in Port Angeles to pop the question tonight. Bella had me dressed in black skinny jeans, white singlet and a white white sleeved button down and complained that it was going to be cold out she told me it would be the perfect excuse for him to give me his jacket like a true romantic gentleman.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door but Bella started squealing so loud I worried for my ear drums.

"Oh god he's here." I said feeling ready to faint.

"Oh stop being such a baby and go get engaged to your man." She rolled her eyes and practically pushed me down the stairs.

"Hey baby, you look stunning." He smiled opening his arms to me and I practically flew into his chest.

"I missed you, today was painful. You're lucky you only have to deal with the venue and the honeymoon, the rest is enough to make you wanna neck yourself." He snickered.

"Stop being such a drama queen." I pulled back scowling at him

"Let's go." I grumbled.

He laughed. "Smile gorgeous, you're too beautiful to be frowning tonight. Not that you're not always…" He said quickly when he noticed the glare I threw his way.

"Nice save, now get out of here or you'll be late." Bella said shoving at us both out the door as Jacob rocked up behind us.

I smirked. "So that's why you wanted to get rid of us so quickly." She rolled her eyes at me before dragging Jacob inside and shutting the door behind her.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted." Paul said as he led me to the car and helping me inside.

"So where are we going?"

"I told you."

"No, all you said was a restaurant in P.A."

"Oh, well in that case you'll see when we get there."

"Ass." He smirked.

"Where's your sense of adventure." He elbowed me gently though it still kinda hurt, that'll bruise tomorrow. One of the downsides to having fair skin is you mark easy, speaking of fair skin…

"Paul, weren't you supposed to set up a meeting between the pack and the vampires?" He scowled.

"First I would like to know how vampires popped into your head when we were talking about adventure and second I forgot. We've had a lot going on lately, it kind of slipped my mind. I'll do it tomorrow I promise."

"Don't worry I'm not mad, I know we've had a lot on and I was thinking about my pale skin when I remembered about the vampires." He nodded as he pulled into a parking lot out front of the restaurant and when I looked at the sign in the window my breath caught in my throat.

"This is the restaurant you took me to for our first date." I felt my eyes sting, God I felt like such a wuss but he could be such a sweetheart sometimes.

"I thought we could give it another go since the last time didn't go so well."

"It's a wonderful idea and I appreciate the sentiment." I leaned across the console and kissed his cheek.

"Come on let's go inside." He said as he quickly got out and rushed to my side to open my door for me.

We were greeted at the door by the same Maitre'd as last time, Paul dropped his name and we were led to the same table as last time with a single red rose in the centre. A single red rose means 'I love you.' We placed our orders spaghetti and meatballs for me and carbonara for Paul.

"Something wrong with your food baby?" I was currently pushing around the remains of my meal in the bowl.

"No it's great but I'm almost full and I really feel like ice-cream for desert." He laughed and flagged down the waitress.

"A bowl of ice-cream please, what flavour baby?"

"Vanilla."

"Really, no flavour?" He rose his brow at me.

"I like vanilla, if you want flavour get your own." I smirked.

"Okay then, one bowl of vanilla ice-cream please."

"Right away sir." When the waitress left Paul started fiddling with the rose on the table.

"Be careful not to prick yourself, those thorns hurt like a bitch." I would know, I pricked myself with them often enough whenever I'd fiddle with the garden which I brought with me to dads house in La Push.

"I'll be fine, a little prick never hurt anyone." He smirked as his eyes flicked up to mine making me flush. As he fiddled with the rose I heard a clinking noise in the glass and I looked at it. There was something in there. "What is that?"

"What." Paul asked as he pulled on a string I hadn't noticed until a old antique looking ring came out of the vase. "This?" He got up and came to kneel at my side.

"Oh god, now?" I gasped.

He nodded. "Now." I don't think my face has ever been redder.

 ** _Left it on a teaser... Next chapter will be up on Monday._**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Celebrations pt.1** **Ch.24**

He took my hand and kissed it before looking me in the eyes again.

"I know we haven't been together long, but it feels like we've been together forever. I love you more then anything in this world and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me." By the end of his speech I was practically bawling my eyes out and nodding vigorously.

"Yes… Yes I will marry you… I love you too." I flung myself into his arms and kissed his face repeatedly as people cheered and clapped, it was safe to say my face was beet red. He laughed and pulled me away gently and slipped the ring on my finger, kissing it before helping me back to my seat.

I looked down at it and notice an old Celtic design on the silver band with tiny diamonds scattered on the band. There was a Lapis Lazuli stone in the middle cut to the shape of a heart with a smaller diamond either side of it. It was gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" He asked chewing his lip nervously, a habit he had picked up from me.

"It's beautiful, Lapis Lazuli is my favourite stone." He smiled.

"I didn't know what type of stone it was, it was my mothers. It's been passed down to the first born son in each generation of my family to give to their partner to marry for centuries. I have no idea how old it is but by now it would be priceless." He smiled taking my hand and kissing the ring again as our ice-cream showed up with a disappointed looking waitress that made sure to scowl at me before she left.

"I think you just crushed her dreams." I snickered.

"What do you mean?" Ever the clueless one he is.

"That waitress, you can't tell me you haven't noticed her come ones. When she brought us our ice-cream just now she had the biggest disappointed look on her face I'd ever seen, she also scowled at me before she left. She obviously had hope to score you." I smirked.

He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a hot commodity, you jealous?" I snorted.

"No, I certainly don't wish to be the centre of attention thank you, I don't think my face could handle that much heat. The skin would melt from my face."

 **XxX**

After dinner Paul drove us about twenty minutes away from the restaurant and pulled up out the front of a carnival.

"Oh my god, I've never been to a carnival before." I practically screamed, bouncing up and down in my seat in excitement.

He looked incredulous. "Seriously, you've never been to a carnival?" I shook my head.

"Dad was always working and so was mum when she wasn't sick, it was hard for us. Even though they both worked they didn't make much money, just enough for us to survive." I told him looking down at my hands fiddling with the spare button on the inside of the bottom of my shirt.

"Well then, all the more reason to make the best of it and have as much fun as possible." He told me before jumping out of the car and coming around to open my door for me. "You look cold, you want my jacket baby?" He asked already shrugging it off and draping it around my shoulders.

"But won't you freeze?"

"No, I run at a 108°. I'll be fine baby, don't worry bout me."

"How come I don't?"

"I'm not sure actually, I think it's another submissive thing. I'll ask my dad about it later." He murmured as we reached the front of the line at the ticket booth where he bought us 200 tickets.

"Why would we need that many?"

"Just in case, we're here to have fun remember? Let's get to it, where do you want to go first?"

"Fortune teller." I responded immediately without even thinking, like I wasn't in control of my mouth. I had actually been going to say the Cha-Cha. I had heard it was really fun from the kids at my old school in Chicago.

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously Ed? They're fakes and anyway, you're a seer. They couldn't tell you anything tonight that you wouldn't see yourself."

I shrugged. "Just humour me, I feel I need to go there."

He nodded. "Fair enough, lets go." He lead me through the maze of a carnival to a large tent at the back of the canteen. We were greeted by a short pretty girl about my age with short black pixie hair and green eyes similar to my own.

"I saw you coming Edward. I glad to finally meet you, I'm Alice by the way. Mary Alice Masen." She introduced herself with a wide and excited grin. I could literally feel the energy radiating from her.

"Masen?"

"I'm your cousin." She chirped.

"I don't have a cousin, Uncle Sam would have told me if he had a child somewhere." I frowned.

"Oh no, Sam isn't my father and neither is your dad before you go to yell at me for accusing your dad of cheating. None of them knew about me, let's sit and I'll tell you everything." She said taking the welcome sign off the door and replacing it with a closed sign then showing us to the back room were there was a living area.

"So who are you really?" I asked grabbing Paul's hand and holding it tightly.

"My father was your dads brother." She started looking at me to see if I knew who he was talking about.

"John?"

She nodded. "Yes John was my father and my mother was your mothers sister who was given up for adoption when she was a born."

"I had an aunt?" She nodded. "Show me the star." I demanded.

She looked at me puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

"The star, all the Morgan seers are born with the star on the inside of their wrists. My mother had one, I have one and if you're who you say you are you will have it too." I told her pulling up my sleeve and exposing the birth mark on my wrist.

She nodded in understanding and exposed he wrist to me, in exactly the same place as mine, same colour and size was a small star shaped birth mark that marked her as a Morgan seer.

"She will need to come back with us Ed, our fathers and Sam will want to know about this." Paul whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "I presume you know already what I'm going to ask you."

"Yes I can see a lot as I am older and have been seeing longer then you, but I can't see the reservation. Only you can as the Quileute seer, I will still receive visions there but not about Quileute business."

"Good, no offence but you're an outsider until further notice. I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything but these decisions are for our elders and they will need to know about there being another seer." Paul told her as he glanced at us both apologetically.

"I understand." She smiled.

"Good, let's get going then." I jumped up only for Paul to grab my hand and stop me.

"Not yet, I told you we were going to have fun here tonight and we are not leaving until that has been achieved. Now let's go." With that he dragged me out here the door for our fun filled adventure.


	25. I'm sorry

_Hey guys, I'm sorry to inform you that this will be my last update for a little while as my mum had a stroke last night at the age of 42. Right now I need to focus on helping her get better. I'll be back soon._


	26. Chapter 26

_I'm back! Thank you for all the support guys, it really meant a lot. My mum is doing well although we were told it wasn't a stroke though they have no idea what caused the symptoms or why. It's been a stressful few weeks and we are still on the mend but hopefully we will get back to normal soon enough._

 _Anyway here is the next chapter for this story and I will be back with an update for one of my other stories within the next few days._

 _P.s. Please remember to review._

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 _This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter. Please enjoy and please review._

 **Celebrations pt.2.** **Ch.25**

"Where to first?"

"The Cha-Cha, I heard that was fun from these guys that went to my old school I Chicago, they weren't actually talking to me about it but I heard anyway." I rambled while bouncing up and down with excitement again.

"Come grab me when you're ready to leave." Alice said before skipping back into the tent, not even waiting for an answer. Paul turned back to me and pulled me into his side, planting a kiss on my head.

"What do you say we go have some fun huh?"

By midnight I found myself on the top of the Ferris wheel with my gorgeous fiancé. I still can't believe it… Fiancé. Paul is my fiancé. Paul asked me to marry him. I am getting married to the love of my life, my imprinter, soul mate, alpha, dominant, mate and protector. I have absolutes no doubt that Paul would protect me until his last breath, even afterwards he would have found a way to keep me safe.

Paul's dedication to me makes my heart race with love and excitement but also fear and trepidation because I know that in the end, I will be the reason he falls.

"What's got you thinking so hard my love? If you frown any harder your eyebrows will be permanently etched into your hairline." He joked, startling me from my thoughts.

I flushed. "It's nothing important don't worry."

"It must be important if it's got you looking like that."

"No really, you said yourself that I think too much. Oh wow, it's beautiful up here." I said, half as a distraction and half truthfully because the view really was spectacular.

All the lights twinkling from the city below us, not to mention the most handsome man I had ever met sitting right next to me with the glow of the moon giving him and unearthly look about him. Drawing me in. I never stood a chance with him around, imprint or not. I was always gonna be a goner.

"Ed." He whispered as he tilted my chin up before slanting his mouth across mine in a heartwarmingly boxer dropping kiss. I can't believe I'm here right now, at the top of a Ferris wheel, sharing the most romantic moment of my life with this stunningly sexy man.

"I love you, now and forever." I whispered against his lips as we parted for air moments later.

"As I you my love, now and forever." With that he reclaimed my mouth as his.

The next thing I know I am hearing someone clearing their throat right next to our cart making me gasp and jump six feet in the air and away from Paul, blushing furiously.

"I apologise for startling you," the man chuckled "but the ride is over. Unless you wish to go again." He raised his brows at us in question.

Paul shook his head, smirking the ass that he is. "Nah, it's getting late. We should go find Alice and go home to get some rest before tomorrow." He said as he helped me from the cart and making sure I had my Kwoli with me that he had won for me when he won that game that tests your strength. You know that tall thing you hit with the big hammer thing as hard as you can to get the disk to hit the top. Personally, I think he cheated because of his shifter strength but meh, it was sweet all the same. HOTT too…

"Thank you for the ride." I smiled at the man as we left, hugging Kwoli to me as Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me as close to him as he possibly could as he lead the way back to Alice's tent.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to the side of his chest before resting my head on it as we walked.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening." I murmured, peering up at him.

"It was my pleasure to put that beautiful smile on your face baby." He replied, smiling down at me before planting a quick peck on my lips.

The man was so freakin tall he practically had to bend in half and that's with me leaning up on my tip toes.

"Let's go short stuff." With a slap on the ass he started leading me away again. Sometimes I swear he can read my mind in human for as well and that is really scary.

"Hey!" I shouted indignantly and slapped his chest. "I'm not short." I grumbled and he snickered.

"Sorry baby, but you are. I'm at least two feet taller then you and everyone else is at least a foot, give or take." He smirked making me scowl.

"Don't mock me just because you're a freak, you know what they say. Good things come in small packages." He smiled.

"Yes they do, I wasn't picking on your height baby. I love your height because you fit perfectly against my body." He told me seriously and continued on to prove his point by tucking me into his side again.

"I love you." I whispered while snuggling closer.

"Now and forever." He whispered right back.

 _Apparrently good things come in freakishly large packages too!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and support I just wanted to say, anyone who is looking for a good Paul/Ewdard story, you should check out_ _ **Moonlight Shadow**_ _by_ _ **Eat My Words 4 Me.**_ _It's an awesome story. If you like this one then you will love that, anyway here's the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy and remember to review. Thank you._

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. **Ch.26**

Alice was already armed with three suitcases and waiting out the front of her tent when we arrived and was radiating excitement.

"You do know that it's only a day or so right?" Paul asked with a raised brow.

"You never know." Was all she said before skipping off to Paul's car without waiting for direction.

"She's definitely your family." Paul snickered shaking his head in mock sadness.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked indignantly.

"Nothing bad baby, you know I love you. Besides, she's my family too now remember?" The mention of our engagement had me grinning like a lunatic.

"Yes, she is. Let's take her to dad so we can go home and celebrate properly…" I winked and skipped the rest of the era to the car.

Pauls dad opened the door bleary eyed and slightly irritated. "Do you boys have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry Mr. Lahote, but I need to see my dad please." He nodded and stepped back allowing us inside. "I'll be back in a minute with dad, take her into the lounge." Paul nodded and led Alice away with his dad trailing behind him asking questions.

"Dad." I shook him gently. "Daddy, wake up."

"What is it Eddy?" He asked blinking up at me sleepily.

"There's someone you gotta come meet."

"Now?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes now, come on up." I reefed the blanket back off him and instantly regretted it. "You sleep in the nude?" I shrieked running from the room, down the stairs and into Pauls arms.

"What is it baby?" He asked tensing, instantly going on the lookout for threats.

"I'm scarred for life that's what." I muttered, glaring at my dad who was coming down the stairs in a dressing gown and smirking at me.

"What? It's comfy." He shrugged.

"What is?" Paul asked looking between the two of us.

"Apparently my dad likes to sleep in his birthday suit." I was still scowling at my dad who went to sit on the couch next to Mr. Lahote and took the coffee offered to him nodding his appreciation as Paul handed me mine, my ring clinking on the cup as I took it. I looked up to see our dads and Alice eyeing it and smirking making my infamous blush come out.

"Isn't he cute?" Paul asked brushing my blushing cheeks with his knuckles making me scowl at him and shift toward Alice. "Awe don't be like that, I'm sorry Ed." He whined pulling me back.

Dad laughed. "His mother did that too, welcome to the family son. Good luck. Now who are you young lady?" He asked eyeing Alice.

"My name is Mary Alice Masen..."

"Wait, we need Uncle Sam." I shouted cutting her off. "Paul go get him, hurry." I smacked his leg and took his coffee from him.

"Yes your highness." He scowled getting up and rushing out the door.

"Edward, what is going on?" Dad asked looking at me in concern.

"We have to wait for Uncle Sam to get here."

"So…he couldn't wait huh?" Mr. Lahote said, indicating the engagement ring. I blushed and nodded.

"Ooh, can I see?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down excitedly and squealed when I gave her my hand to inspect the ring. "Oh, it's gorgeous. Where did he get it?"

"It was his mothers, was this what you gave him the other day?" I asked turning to Mr. Lahote who nodded.

"He told me he was going to ask you soon and had already spoken to your dad so I dug it out for him. It means a lot to him that you wear it, he won't say but you know him as well as I…" He paused. "Probably better." I blushed making him smirk.

"My little boys all grown up." Dad said in mock sadness.

I blushed. "Shut up." I mumbled hiding my face in my hands as the door reopened and Paul walked in with a bleary eyed Sam behind him.

"What's so important I got woken up at 2 in the damn morning." Sam asked scowling as he sat beside me. Paul lifted me up and sat in my spot, planting me in his lap as he took his coffee back and I grabbed mine.

"Alice?" Dad rose an eyebrow at her.

"Right, my name is Mary Alice Masen. My father was John Edward Masen and my mother was Mary Alice Uley eldest daughter of Allison and Frank Uley. I am your niece." She finished beaming at them.

"I don't understand, I only had one sister and her name was Elizabeth." Sam frowned in confusion.

"Well you wouldn't, she was born out of wedlock and was adopted as soon as she was born. I have a photo of her, would you like to see?" She asked pulling out a mini album from her bag and showing us a picture of a young Alice around 10 years old and a man I presumed was my uncle and a beautiful young woman." Sam's eyes widened.

"My God, she looks just like my mother. What happened to them, where are they?"

"They were killed in a vampire attack 3 years ago, they were looking for me."

"Why would they be looking for you?"

"To turn me for my power."

"Which is?"

"I am also a seer, the Vulturi have a vampire who detects talents and she picked up on mine so they sent scouts after me. I saw them coming and warned my parents but they sent me away and stayed back to protect me and give me time to escape. I wouldn't have left but mum put sleeping tablets in my drink and put me on a train, by the time I got back they were already dead and the vampires were gone."

"Who are the Vulturi?"

"You have Vampires nearby who would be able to answer that better then me."

"Yes, I was coming to speak to you about that tomorrow. Edward and I met the leader of the coven and he wishes to have a meeting with the pack and his coven, they know of the vampire woman that attacked Edward." Sam nodded.

"Contact him and set up the meet, I would like to find out what he wants and what they know. Be careful." Paul nodded.

"They mean no harm, they feed from animals. I would like to be there for the meeting if that's alright?" She asked and Paul nodded.

"Great, now that's over we can get some sleep and discuss the rest tomorrow. Goodnight all." Dad stood and started for the stairs, Mr. Lahote following close behind and paused. "You all can see yourselves out, Alice you may set yourself up in Edwards room." I looked at my dad in shock. "What? It's not like you use it anymore." He shrugged and continued his treck upstairs.

 _Well, I certainly feel the love._


End file.
